Broken Chains and Welded Links
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: The Barkleys and Silas leave on a trip to visit Jim Barkley only to find someone is watching them from afar, even defending them if necessary. Who and why are the questions. Warning...while there are no major character deaths, Audra is not the same as she is portrayed on the show. This is by the request of a special needs child close to me. All Barkleys except Eugene in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Jarrod climbed the stairs of the Barkley home, turned into the hallway and began walking towards Audra's room. The whole family, including Silas, was traveling down to Rockville to visit their Uncle Jim and see his new ranch. The man's move to the Rockville area had been a pleasant surprise, and they were all eager to make the trip. As he drew near to Audra's room, he could hear his sister singing. He couldn't help but allow a sad smile to appear on his face for a moment, his mind going back in time.

 _Jarrod stepped away from the hospital wall while his brothers, who were sitting on chairs that were set against the hallway walls, looked up when one Dr. Allen Pike appeared at the end of the hallway and began walking towards them. Fear gripped their hearts when they saw a more than serious look upon the man's face._

 _For his part, Dr. Pike hated times like this. Patients who had been well taken care of, saved by another physician only to have one thing or another happen afterwards and to have other problems develop …as was the case this time. Dr. Travers had done an excellent job in removing Audra's appendix. She'd been fine as she and her brothers traveled to the hospital. However, sometime after arriving in the hospital, the young woman had come down with what was supposed to be a simple cold. Only thing was…the 'simple cold' had turned into a raging fever, one that had went too high, lasted too long and caused the young woman to have more than once seizure._

 _"Doc?" Jarrod asked once the physician stopped in front of the family. "What's wrong? Is my sister…gone?" Jarrod held his breath, as did his mother and brothers._

 _Gone? Dr. Pike sighed and shook his head. That was one way to put it-even if she was very much alive. "Her fever broke, and she's awake."_

 _"What's wrong?" Victoria spoke up, using a tone that spoke volumes. The doctor was to tell her everything and sugar coat nothing._

"It's time, Audra." Jarrod took a deep breath and stepped inside his sister's room. "Everyone's waiting. We need to get going. Uncle Jim will be expecting us in a few days."

Audra **,** was sitting on her bed, held up a piece of paper and showed it to Jarrod. "Do you think Uncle Jim will like it?"

Jarrod had to bite his tongue. His sister had many talents only drawing had never been on the list before…and still wasn't. "I'm sure he will." He told her as he picked up her suitcase which sat on the floor next to her brown chest of drawers. 'At least he'll flower you with praise as he's always done' Jarrod thought as Audra stood up and, folding the paper, slid it into the handbag her brothers **'** had bought her for her birthday. She then grabbed two books and her favorite doll.

"Do you think he'll mind my bringing Missy along?" Audra looked at Jarrod as the two of them headed back down the hallway. Missy was the name she'd given the doll Jarrod had purchased for her shortly after bringing her home from the hospital.

If Jim Barkley had been like many people Jarrod had met through the years, he might have been worried about his uncle's reaction to seeing his full grown niece reading third grade McGuffey readers and playing with dolls. As it was, Jim - like all the Barkleys- was the salt of the earth. Jarrod had no doubt their uncle wouldn't even bat an eye. Well, not now he wouldn't. After all, he'd had a whole year to come to terms with Audra's condition…one that was free of the seizures the doctors had feared might continue to plague the young woman. That-the freedom from any seizures-was a miracle they were all thankful for. "He won't mind a bit." Jarrod assured her as he led her down the stairs and out the doors.

Once outside, Victoria, who was sitting on the buckboard, started move over only to have Audra point towards the back of the wagon. "May I ride in the back with Silas, please?" Their faithful servant was sitting in the back of the wagon, next to the left side.

Victoria wasn't surprised to hear the request. Clear up to the time Audra had turned fifteen, she'd loved to ride in the back. After that, she would insist on riding up front or on a horse. Only, after the spell in the hospital…"Do you mind, Silas?" Her mother turned and looked at their faithful servant. The only reason he'd gotten in the back was so there would be room for her daughter up front.

"No, I don't Mrs. Barkley." Silas was smiling wide; he'd always had a soft spot for the Barkley's only daughter; her request made him glad he was already in the back.

"Fine, go ahead." Victoria nodded and then watched as Heath, who was standing at the back of the wagon, lowered the tail gate. In a matter of seconds, Audra was sitting in the back, across from Silas and holding her doll in one arm while she opened one of her books.

"No standing in the wagon, just sit still." Heath looked at his sister as he closed the tailgate. He might not have stated the obvious only, more than once, Audra had gotten it into her head to stand up in the wagon…and do it while moving. Needless to say, they'd had to stop the wagon and get after her.

"Yes, sir." Audra made a funny face and then laughed. She liked teasing her brothers, especially Heath. She didn't know why, but she did. Heath, who didn't mind Audra's antics, gave her crooked smile as he mounted Charger. Only, like Jarrod, a tiny piece of his heart still ached and longed for days gone by. Though, for the most part, he didn't dwell on it. Why should he? It's not like he could change what had happened.

Nick, who would have preferred to go by stagecoach if it wasn't for the fact the family was trying to protect Audra from the unkind stares and words from heartless people, brought the reins down and started the wagon down the road. That is, he did once everyone was in their places and ready to go. He hoped they could make good time and make it to Rockville by the middle of the week. It would be good to see their Uncle Jim again.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick, who had did his best to maneuver the wagon over a good sized hole in the road, cursed silently as they still managed to hit the sides of the hole. He was sure they would have to stop and work on fixing a wheel if they didn't find another route to go. The rain from the last few storms seemed to have done more damage to this particular road than any of them had realized. Sure enough, they hadn't traveled four hundred yards when a wheel on the wagon started wobbling. Fortunately, Nick was able to stop the wagon before it actually broke off.

"Great, just what we didn't need." Nick looked off to his right. Seeing smoke rising from what appeared to be small house, he nodded towards the homes. "Maybe whoever lives there has some tools we can use."

"I'll ride out there and see what I can find out." Jarrod said as he turned his horse in the direction of the house.

"Why don't you with him." Victoria looked at Heath while nodding in the direction Jarrod had just gone. He got the message. His mother didn't want Jarrod going to a stranger's home, not knowing what he'd find, alone. As he rode off, Audra finally took time to get her head out of the book and, seeing, two of her brothers riding off, asked what they were doing.

"Getting some help," Nick told his sister as he climbed down from the wagon and helped Victoria down. He then walked to the back of the wagon and lowered the tailgate. "You can take your books and doll over there." He pointed to a nearby boulder. He didn't think he needed to tell Silas to get out or where to wait. Soon Audra had done as Nick had told her too while their faithful servant and Victoria stood nearby.

While Nick worked on getting the wheel off the wagon, Jarrod and Heath were riding up to the home where they hoped to get help. Just as they stopped their horses, a graying, medium sized, fifty eight year old gentleman by the name of Charles H Snyder- who stood five feet seven inches - opened the front door and stepped out. By profession he was a miner but due to some health issues, he had been forced to take some time off of work. It might have been a huge deal to him only two of his sons lived nearby and were hard workers; they helped him out where they could. When he'd heard the approaching horses, the gentleman had hurried to see who was coming. After all, the last thing he'd expected was to have visitors 'this late at night'…it was actually eight o'clock and the sun was still shining bright. "May I help you?"

"We were hoping to borrow some tools." Jarrod pointed back the way he and Heath had just come. He explained what happened.

Charles, who was a good hearted and generous man, introduced himself and then told them to follow him to his barn. Ten minutes later the three of them were riding towards the broken down wagon.

"This is Charles Snyder, Mother." Jarrod said as they reached the wagon and dismounted their horses.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Mr. Snyder held out his hand which Victoria was more than happy to take, though she corrected him when it came to what to call her.

"Feel free to call me Victoria." Victoria smiled at their good samartian.

"Well then, all of you can call me Charles." He then invited them to spend the night at his home. "Why don't the rest of you come to my house. After the wagon's fixed, you can spend the night and continue on in the morning. And," He waved his hand through the air, "don't tell me you'd be putting me out. It will be nice to have some company." As good as his boys who lived nearby were, they still had lives of their own and families of their own. That meant he saw them once or twice a week; his children all lived in another part of the state and he was lucky if he saw them once a year. That being the case, he lived in his house alone since his wife had passed away.

"Fine," Victoria smiled. "Come on Audra, you too Silas. We'll see the three of you at Mr. Snyder's once the repairs are finished."

Jarrod, Heath and Nick all thanked Charles Snyder before the man led their mother, sister and Silas back towards his home.

As Victoria and the others walked down the dirt road that led to his house, it didn't pass Charles that the young woman whom he knew had to be close to eighteen or nineteen, was sticking close to her mother. He could also tell by the books and doll that something wasn't quite right with the young lady. His heart went out to her, but he said nothing. Remembering his own departed daughter whom he and his wife had lost at a young age, he knew both the joys and the trials of having the responsibility of one in such a condition.

"Welcome to my home," he said when they reached his home, and he'd opened the front door. The look of hesitation in Audra's eyes did not surprise him, and he smiled in an attempt to sooth the slight fear he saw in her countenance. "I promise I don't bite."

"It's okay, Audra," Her mother nudged Audra while smiling back at their host.

"Yes, come on Miss Audra. We be with you." Silas told her as he started walking towards the front door. The young woman might have continued to balk only she figured if the stranger was allowing Silas in he had to be all right. Keeping a hold of her books and doll, Audra did as she was told. Soon she was following Silas and her mother into their host's home.

The minute Audra stepped inside the small home she saw a bedroom off to her left, the door was wide open and she could see a dollhouse in the corner of the room "Look, Mother! A dollhouse!" She headed for the room only to have her mother stop here. Only, before she could reprimand her daughter, Mr. Snyder was speaking up.

"She's more than welcome to go in there. It's the room where all my grandchildren play when they come to visit. In fact, it has two twin sized beds that you and your daughter may use tonight." He walked over to the open door and pointed to the closet. "There's books and other toys in the closet as well."

"May I, Mother?" Excitement shown in her eyes as Audra looked at her mother.

"Since it's alright with Mr. Snyder you may only what do you say?" Audra had a tendency to get over excited and forget her manners; Victoria wasn't about to have the young woman do that in a stranger's home.

"Thank you, Mr. Snyder!" Audra yelled over her shoulder as she ran into the room and towards the dollhouse; the yelling made both Victoria and Silas-who had sat down on the couch per Mr. Snyder's invitation when Silas first entered the home- cringe only she said nothing—as Mr. Snyder was smiling from ear to ear and telling her not to worry about it.

"It is good to have the dollhouse and toys appreciated. Now," He smiled, "Make yourself at home while I go make up the beds in my other spare room. And," he chuckled, "before you ask, the 'second spare room' is on the back of the house and is more like a huge army barracks than anything. I hope that won't bother your friend and sons too much."

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Victoria said even as she offered to help.

"Why don't I help him, Mrs. Barkley. Audra," Silas nodded towards the room Audra was now playing in. "She might need you."

Victoria sighed. Audra did just fine on her own when they were in their own home or at the homes of well-known friends. However, places that they didn't go very often-or had never been before – was another story Victoria had to admit.

"Fine, you go help Mr. Snyder. I will stay here in the living room." She told Silas as she looked around the room which couldn't be more than ten feet by ten feet, held a couch, a couple of chairs and a small, rectangular coffee table. Moments later Silas and Mr. Snyder had disappeared to the back of the house while Victoria sat on the couch keeping an eye on Audra-who had indeed looked around to make sure her mother was nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N When it comes to town that would be near Rockville, all I did was use writer's liberty. If such towns as Middleton and Johnstown exist in California, I do not know it.

~oOo~

When Audra opened her eyes, she was met with the smell of bacon floating through the air. Turning on her side, she saw her mother was already up and dressed. With her mother in the room, Audra assumed it was Silas doing the cooking. That being the case she sat up and shook her head. "You always say not to go into other people's kitchen. How come Silas is in Mr. Snyder's?"

Victoria chuckled just a little and assured Audra that, if Silas was in the kitchen, she was sure he had their host's permission. Personally, she knew if Silas was in their host's kitchen, he was simply helping. There was no way she could see Silas just taking over someone else's kitchen. Sure enough, by the time she and Audra made their beds and walked out of the room, Silas and Nick were sitting in the living room with their plates on the small coffee table while Jarrod and Heath were sitting in the kitchen.

Audra, who was shocked to see their servant and Nick eating in the living room, exclaimed, "You're supposed to eat in the dining room!"

Nick nodded and smiled at his sister. "Normally, yes, but there's only two more chairs in Mr. Snyder's dining room, and they're for mother and yourself. Don't worry," Nick politely cut Audra off when she began to ask why she couldn't eat in the living room instead of them. "The seats in there were saved for the two of you."

"Your brother is right." Victoria, who was still amazed a house that had such a small living room and kitchen slash 'dining room' could actually have three 'bedrooms', told Audra as she turned and headed into the kitchen. "The men were kind enough to save us the seats; we can be polite enough to use them."

"Yes, Mother." Audra followed her mother into the kitchen and to the table, still wondering what would have been so wrong with Nick and Silas letting her and her mother eating in the living room with them. It would have been great. At least, she thought it would.

Once seated, Mr. Snyder-who was doing the cooking, placed pancakes and bacon in front of his guests

"Thank you, I would have been more than happy to help." Victoria, who had been more than surprised breakfast was already in the works when she woke up-and she'd awoken early-smiled at Mr. Snyder.

Charles chuckled. "I believe you. As it is, your friend in there was a huge help. Though, in all honesty, I don't mind. I've actually learned to enjoy cooking since my wife died." He leaned against the counter next to his sink and then grew serious. "Your sons tell me you're all traveling to Rockville to visit a relative."

"My brother-in-law, their uncle." Victoria answered as she lifted up her fork. Then, seeing the concern in his eyes, she asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Maybe nothing only I have relatives living there; one of them sent me a letter which I received last week. There's been sickness in Rockville. Don't know if it's effected the outlining ranches or not. That being the case, you might want to make sure you don't go through town to get to your brother-in-law's place. Well, not unless you can find out whether or not the sickness they've been dealing with is over."

A part of Victoria wanted to groan. Going through town would have been the fastest way to Jim's new ranch. However, if there was sickness in the town, she didn't want to expose her family to it as well. She looked at Jarrod with the intention of discussing what the best route to take was only to have Heath speak up.

"Nick, Jarrod and I talked about it already. If we swing west and pass by Middleton, we would wind up on the back side of Uncle Jim's ranch."

"Yes, it's a few miles longer, but we think it's for the best." Jarrod looked at his mother as if to ask if she really needed him to explain why the three of them felt that way.

Inwardly, Victoria sighed. She knew she and the family meant well, doing all they could to protect Audra, only she couldn't help but wonder if they were being just a tad bit too protective. "We'll get past Johnstown first. Don't they have a telegraph office?" Victoria looked at Mr. Snyder as well as her sons as she asked the question; that being the case, Mr. Snyder figured he was free to answer.

"It did at one time. However," He shrugged his shoulders, "town's people have been moving to Middleton in droves. I'm not sure Johnstown has enough residents to have one anymore." The talk around the table then turned to other things which, naturally, lost Audra's attention-as she'd only been curious as to which road they were taking. The minute the young woman was finished she asked to be excused and went back into the living room to play with her doll and visit Silas, who had to be among the most patient men who walked the face of the earth.

Moments **,** later Audra was sitting on the couch, doll in hand and talking to Silas. However, she blindsided him with the first question out of her mouth-one spoken as quietly as she could make it, as she didn't want her family hearing her. "Do you think Uncle Jim and his ranch hands will think I'm stupid? Do you think he'll still love me?" While there were a lot of things she couldn't understand, Audra still knew she was different. How could she not when many people looked at her funny and whispered behind her back? Audra hated the idea her uncle may act the same way.

"You're not stupid. You know right from wrong, and you want to do right." Silas answered even as he fought to keep his composure. He didn't want Audra to see any of his tears, and blame herself for them. "Your Uncle Jim knows it too; you'll see, he loves you very much. Now, why don't you just keep playing with Missy or read me one of your books until your family's done eating and ready to go."

Audra beamed as she sat Missy down and ran to get one of her books. She liked to read to Silas, as he seemed to thoroughly enjoy it-and would patiently help her if she happened to get a word wrong. She just hoped she had time to read a whole book to him before they started out for her uncle's once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N Once again, when it comes to town that would be near Rockville, all I did was use writer's liberty. If such towns as Middleton and Johnstown exist in California, I do not know it.

A/N Just so you know, Silas has only been with the Barkleys since the end of the Civil War.

By the time they reached the outskirts Johnstown, it was almost one in the afternoon. Needless to say they were all hungry-especially Audra. The young woman was making it loud and clear she was ready to eat a horse. That is, her stomach was, and the noise it made was embarrassing. "I'm sorry." Audra once again apologized as her stomach let out another growl. That alone would have only earned a 'don't worry about it' only Nick's own stomach matched Audra's a split second later. It caused everyone, even Nick, to start grinning from ear to ear as they started laughing.

"Well, since we have to stop and see if the telegraph office is still in use, we should also find out if their café is still in operation as well." Jarrod spoke up, even as he looked at family.

A part of Victoria wanted to suggest her sons go get something and bring it to the rest of them. That urge might have won only the thought she'd had before-the one that; maybe, the family was being too overprotective, pressed itself upon her mind once more. "It would help." Victoria agreed. For his part, Nick wanted to argue only he knew arguing with their mother in front of Audra would only upset his sister. That being the case, he grudgingly turned the wagon onto the dirt path leading to Johnstown's main street.

As they drove down the street, they saw more than a dozen buildings that line both sides of the town. From the looks of it, almost half of the buildings were empty. Mr. Snyder had clearly not been joking when he said half the town had moved away. Looking towards the other end of town, the whole family and Silas saw a dark brown building with two brown posts that were holding up the awning over the establishment's porch. There was one large window with light orange curtains pulled open. In middle of the window were huge, bold, white letters that read Bonnie's Café. An OPEN sign hung underneath the letters.

"Let's hope Bonnie's a better cook than she is decorator." Audra, who didn't care for the colors of the café, remarked as Nick pulled the wagon to a stop and climbed out in order to help his mother as she also climbed out.

Victoria rolled her eyes as Nick helped her out of the wagon while he and the others struggled to keep their chuckles to themselves. They knew from past experience all chuckling at the remark would only results in similar remarks being made again, most likely, inside the café. The last thing they wanted to do was to get this Bonnie-or whoever was on duty-upset by insulting them.

Jarrod and Heath dismounted their horses while Silas, who had climbed out of the back of the wagon, lowered the tailgate so Audra could get out easier. No one was surprised when the only Barkley daughter insisted on keeping a hold of her doll. While they would have preferred her to leave it behind, none had the heart to force the issue.

"I'll take the horses and the wagon to the livery stable." Nick pointed toward a building that sat roughly one hundred yards away and climbed back up into the wagon after Heath and Jarrod had tethered Jingo and Charger's reins to the wagon. None of the Barkleys or Silas argued; it was one less thing for them to do. Soon Nick was driving the wagon and horses away, and Jarrod was leading the others up the steps to the front door of the café.

When Jarrod opened the door, the bell above the café's entrance alerted the waitress, who was behind the counter helping an elderly couple, more customers had arrived. "Make yourselves at home!" The waitress, a young auburn haired woman dressed in a simple gray gingham dress who looked to be no older than twenty two, smiled as she called out to them. "I'll be with you in a minute."

"Thank you." Victoria answered as her family looked around the room. There was a gentleman who was dressed like a farmer sitting in the far left hand corner, a couple with two small children sitting in the far right corner, but it was the woman who sat next at a table near the counter that caught all their eyes. Her thick, dark brown hair hung to her waist, though it was pulled back into a ponytail. That alone was no cause to catch their attention; however, she wore buckskin pants, a white shirt and a buckskin jacket. The jacket and pants had fringes up and down each side while she wore what appeared to be boots that appeared to be made out of the same material.

They were stunned when the elderly couple at the counter turnd around and said before leaving, "Good bye Dr. Snyder, thanks for coming."

" _I have relatives…sickness…"_ Charles Snyder's words rang in their ears. They couldn't help, but wonder if this woman was one of those relatives. Though, they weren't thinking to actually bother the woman while she was eating. That is, not until Audra spoke up and, in a rather loud voice, asked, "Mother, why did those people call that woman a doctor? Only men are doctors."

Victoria, Jarrod and the others about died in embarrassment when the stranger turned her head their way. However, their embarrassment and discomfort lessened as the woman stood up and motioned them toward the table she sat at, along with the one next to it. "The name is Dr. Loretta T Snyder, please, come join me if you will." She smiled kindly upon Audra who was holding her doll even closer than before. Audra realized she must have said something wrong when her whole family and Silas cringed slightly and had automatically tightened her grip on the toy. "Your family too. "

"If we're not imposing," Victoria smiled back, grateful to see no judgmental looks coming from the stranger before them.

"None at all, I hate eating alone." Dr. Snyder said as she sat back down. "Your company is welcome." She told them as they sat down one by one. "Though, it would be nice if I had your names as well."

"Of course," Victoria sat down to the right of the woman while Silas and Audra sat on the other side; Jarrod and his brother sat down at the table the good doctor had pointed to while Victoria made their introductions. She was so busy making the introductions that she didn't notice the flash of surprise that sped across the doctor's face. Nick, who was too busy admiring the unusually dressed, but gorgeous, woman to catch it while Jarrod and Heath simply took it to mean she'd heard of 'the Stockton Barkleys'. Silas on the other hand not only noticed, but looked passed it as well. The moment that happened, he-somehow-knew there was more to the woman's reaction than the fact that she'd heard the name of Barkley before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Excerpt from Ch 4: **"Thank you." Victoria answered as her family looked around the room. There was a gentleman who was dressed like a farmer sitting in the far left hand corner, a couple with two small children sitting in the far right corner, but it was the woman who sat next at a table near the counter that caught all their eyes. Her thick, black hair hung to her waist, though it was pulled back into a ponytail. That alone was no cause to catch their attention; however, she wore buckskin pants, a white shirt and a buckskin jacket. The jacket and pants had fringes up and down each side while she wore what appeared to be boots that appeared to be made out of the same material. said, "Good bye Dr. Snyder, thanks for coming."**

" _ **I have relatives…sickness…"**_ **Charles Snyder's words rang in their ears. They couldn't help, but wonder if this woman was one of those relatives.**

 **~oOo~**

Victoria, her family and Silas stood on the porch of the Café talking with Dr. Snyder. Nick had just asked where she was from and how long she'd been practicing medicine.

"California," Loretta grinned wide and started laughing. "Seriously," when Nick gave her a look that said 'You know I was talking towns, not states'. "My family constantly moved, so much that I joke that I can claim the majority of the state as my home town!" Okay, so that was an over-exaggeration, only what did it matter? She'd just admitted she wasn't serious.

"So, how long have you been practicing medicine?" Nick again asked, as he continued admiring the beauty before him.

"As a full-fledged, legal doctor…two years. However, I started learning the art of healing when I was a mere thirteen years old, under the careful watchful eye of my aunt, who served as a nurse during the Civil War." She wasn't surprised by the mixture of surprise and sympathy that appeared in all but Audra's eyes; the young woman eyes simply mirrored amazement.

"I thought only men were doctors; are you the first woman doctor?" Audra, standing close to her mother, asked...though, even as she spoke the words, the young woman was looking around to see if she'd embarrassed anyone.

Loretta smiled kindly, as she rested her hands on her hips. "No, that privilege here in America, as far as I am aware of, goes to a woman by the name of *Elizabeth Blackwell, who received her medical degree in eighteen forty-nine. Though, I admit, the number of female doctors are far below the number of male ones."

Seeing the good doctor smile at her and answering her question with no hesitation, Audra ventured to ask another question. "What do you like the best about being a doctor?"

Loretta's smile widened as she replied, "With all I've seen in my life, I'd say the fact that helping as many people as I can would be top of the list."

Again, it was the woman's friendly manner and smile that gave Audra the courage to keep asking questions. "What do you like the least?"

Loretta T Snyder knew the young woman probably meant what did she, Loretta , like the least about being a doctor. However, since Nick was still eyeing her, Loretta kept a straight face and answered. "Being eyed by men as if I'm a piece of steak hanging in a butcher shop." She then turned and silently busted up laughing when she heard Audra start laughing while everyone but Nick chuckled. Without missing a beat, Loretta continued, "You said something about wanting to contact a relative in Rockville. I'll show you where the telegraph office is; it's not due to be closed until next week." She proceeded to walk down the rickety, worn out sidewalk of the town with the Barkleys following her. Had she'd known why the family was sending a telegram, she would have spoken up and saved them some money-as she was fully aware of the illness that had plagued Rockville. As it is, she continued walking towards the telegraph office.

As the small group walked, more than one board cried out in pain. The noise made the Barkleys fearful one of the boards just might break as they were walked upon. However, nothing of the sort happened and soon they were standing in front of a building that was bare of any signs. It made them think for a second that the good doctor had led them to the wrong building. That idea was put to rest when Elizabeth reached out and, taking a hold of the rusty iron knob and turned it, opening the door as she did so.

"Hank!" She called out as Silas and the Barkleys followed her inside. The office looked practically bare except for the telegraph equipment and a small filing cabinet in the far northeast corner of the room. Just as the Barkleys were about to point out that no one was there, a wiry gentleman stepped out of the back. What little hair he had left on his head was starting to gray. The telegraph officer eyes widened as he saw 'all the people' standing in the telegraph office, and he exclaimed, "Dr. Snyder! I thought you were leaving town this morning! Who are your friends?" Hank looked at Silas and then each of the Barkley. His eyebrows turned down ever so slightly when he caught sight of Audra and her doll, though he knew better than to make any unnecessary remarks with the good doctor standing in the room. She'd probably feed him her fist if he had said unkind to anyone in the young woman's situation.

"I got sidetracked. Now," Loretta turned to the Barkleys, "Hank here will help you while I get on my way. Like he just pointed out, I should have left town this morning. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you, the same goes for you." Victoria shook the hand Loretta held out, as did Jarrod, Nick, Heath and Silas-even though Nick was still stinging from the good doctor's point blank answer to Audra's last question. However, the Barkleys and their faithful servant were stunned beyond belief when Audra threw her arms around doctor and gave her a bear like hug.

It had been a long time since someone beside family had been friendly and relaxed around Audra, and the young woman wanted to know just how much she, Audra, appreciated it. "Thank you."

Uncomfortable with the unexpected show of gratitude, but unwilling to do anything to embarrass the young woman before her, Loretta simply returned the hug and told Audra she was welcome. The good doctor then excused herself and walked out the front door.

"Just what message did you need to send and to whom?" Hank asked and then listened as Victoria related all the information the telegraph officer needed.

While Victoria was relaying the message, Silas turned his head and looked out the door window. He frowned ever so slightly as he saw Dr. Snyder nodding her head and pointing towards the telegraph office while talking with another woman. He could see nothing but the woman's dress and her hair, as she had her back towards the telegraph office and she had her hands in front of her. It bothered him as he felt strongly he should know who the woman was. Seconds later, the woman with her back to the office was walking down the alley, and Dr. Snyder was walking towards the livery stable. It made Silas think that; maybe, he and the Barkleys wouldn't be all that alone as they traveled to Rockville. He would have to talk to Jarrod, Nick and Heath later.

A/N I had a link that would have taken the readers to information on Elizabeth Blackwell...only FF doesn't allow links on stories.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I have edited a TINY line in the last paragraph in this chapter...as it was causing some readers a bit of confusion (and I can see why).

Chapter Six

The Barkleys were grateful for the soft, gentle breeze that began blowing as they traveled down the road. Nick was once again driving the wagon while his brothers rode their horses. Although, it was now Silas who sat up front. Victoria had chosen to ride in the back-as Audra was more talkative than usual, and her talk was all centered on 'the lady doctor who had been so kind'.

As their sister chatted up a storm, Jarrod and Heath-who had been riding towards the front of the wagon, had pulled back and were now riding behind the wagon while Nick and Silas had both sat up even straighter than they'd been sitting. It was a move that didn't faze their younger sister one little bit. However, their actions-along with the look of caution that had appeared in their eyes, unsettled Victoria. What had her loyal friend and sons seen or heard that made them go on alert? It was a question she was determined to ask them once Nick pulled off the side of the road and parked in the shade; it was almost two in the afternoon, and they hadn't stopped to eat any lunch. Naturally, this time they were going to have to forgo the luxury of eating in a café. Once they were all out of the wagon, Victoria looked towards a nearby, small meadow full of wildflowers and some bushes here and there; she then asked Silas if he'd take Audra for a short walk. "Stay in the meadow though, please." As much as she wanted to demand that Silas be a part of the conversation, Victoria wasn't about to have Audra wandering around in the meadow by herself.

"Sure thing," Silas made no complaint-not only did he enjoy going on walks with 'Miss Audra', but he could tell his employer wanted to have time alone with her sons.

The moment Silas and Audra were far enough away that Victoria felt it was safe to talk without scaring her daughter, she looked at all her sons and demanded to know the reason behind their actions. "And don't tell me nothing, your actions speak loud and clear. What did I miss?"

Nick, Jarrod and Heath looked at each other and then all sighed as Jarrod answered for them all. "We're being followed, by whom or what for we're not sure." They saw no reason to confess what Silas had told them about what he'd seen outside the telegraph office. After all, they couldn't see Dr. Snyder following them and, as far as the woman with the doctor was concerned, they couldn't think of a reason any woman would be behind them.

Followed! Victoria quickly looked around; she hadn't seen or heard anything out of the ordinary, nor did she now. Before she could ask her sons what made them think that, Nick was talking-surprising her by addressing those very issues.

"It's nothing we've seen or heard, it's just…" he paused and then shrugged, "It's more of a feeling, like Jarrod and I would have back in the war. I mean," he said as he hurried to explain when confusion appeared in their Mother's eyes, "There were times we'd all be alone, not alone as in both of us together and no one else around, I mean flat out alone. Yet, each of us knew we were being watched. Sometimes, it turned out it was simply another union officer, or officers, who happened to be traveling in the same direction and…seeing us by ourselves…was keeping hidden until they decided whether we were loyal to the Union army or traitors who were deserting to the other side."

"On the other hand," Jarrod spoke up, "there were times it turned out to be the enemy and, if one thing or another hadn't happened, we'd probably have been killed."

" And none of you can feel whether or not we're in danger?" Surely if her sons could tell they were being watched, there was a way to find out what was going on.

"No, but I for one don't believe we're in any danger." Jarrod once again spoke up, and then explained his reasoning. "We've been traveling all morning; if whoever is watching us meant to harm us , I'd think they'd have made a move by now. To top that off, we're not carrying anything of real value. Since Uncle Jim replied that there was no need to turn around, I suggest we continue our journey."

Victoria turned and watched as Audra and Silas walked around in the clearing. She couldn't help but allow great concern to fill her entire being. If they were being followed, and if it was by someone with ill intent…Victoria made herself stop her train of thought as it was making her feel more than ill. "Time to eat!" She called out to Silas and Audra. If the family was being followed, Victoria was going to make sure they all stayed close to the wagon.

If Silas, Victoria and the others could see past the boulder on the top of the cliff they'd glanced at, they'd have seen a rider sitting on their horse on top of the cliff that was close enough to keep an eye on the Barkleys, but not so close to be seen. The moment Jarrod and Heath dropped back towards the wagon, the rider was sure that-somehow-the Barkley men had sensed their presence. The idea was reinforced when Victoria had sent Silas and Audra into the meadow, and then started in on her sons.

While the Barkleys rested and ate the rider, who the Barkley brothers and Silas could feel but not see, had a memory start running through their mind. _"Hurry up, girl! Hide! Someone's comin' and I don't know who it is!" They heard themselves yelling the words and then felt themselves pushing a young Loretta down into the cellar of a two bedroom rented cabin. Only, when she'd shut the trap door, she hadn't known it didn't quite shut, enabling the hidden girl to hear everything. Which meant the moment the soldier entered the home, Loretta was able to the black boots and the tiniest bit of dark blue pants, along with hearing every word._

 _"I can't prove it; I just feel it. The soldier who I am looking for is my flesh and blood; he's family and he's in trouble." A baritone voice rang throughout the room. "I was hoping you'd seen them." The soldier went on to give the descriptions of the family member he was seeking. "He, like me, have a tendency to feel things that he can't see or hear. He's good and honest. I want to be of help if I can."_ _  
_  
The rider sighed. They'd learned later that Loretta had thought about getting out of the cellar, only to hear the shouting of a couple of rebels. When everything was said and done, the South had lost two fighting men, and the stranger who had killed them had received a wound of his own. _"I have to continue my search"_ the stranger had said once he'd been doctored, and then left, refusing the money offered him for his service. It was only then the rider had let Loretta out of the cellar. The rider might have continued on with past memories, only the Barkleys were moving once more, which meant time for dwelling on such things was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Audra, who had been looking at the various shapes and sizes of the white, fluffy clouds that dotted the light blue sky and telling Silas what the different forms reminded her of, was growing tired of the game. It had been hours since they left Johnstown, and they'd passed Middleton without stopping. To top all that off, her legs felt like they were starting to cramp. This being the case, Audra began to stand up in the moving wagon only to have Silas reach up and, taking a hold of her arm, tug on her slightly. She might have ignored him and stood up anyway only her mother who as riding up front had turned her head just enough to allow her to see what was going on in the back. The look in Victoria's eyes and Silas tugging on her arm was enough to get the young woman to sit down. "I'm tired of sitting. When are we going to get to Uncle Jim's?" She looked at her mother, Silas, and then at all three of her brothers. However, it was Nick, who kept his face forward, that answered her question.

"We all are." Nick, who was tired of the ride as well, did his best not to snap too loudly at his sister. The last time he'd done that, he had thought the roof of their house would come down when his actions had accidentally frightened Audra. Then, not only did he have to calm her down, but he'd had to face their mother when she'd learned of the incident.

'When will we get to Jim's? Not soon enough' Victoria groaned only to herself. She saw no reason for Audra to receive two replies to the same question. Though, she could feel some sympathy for her only daughter. After all, Victoria had to admit that seeing one boulder after another, one tree after another…or just plain road and grass for hours on end wasn't exactly the best entertainment. "We've only have another hour before we're there." Victoria smiled and started to tell Audra just to try lying down in the back and rest when two men, sitting on horses, made their way onto the road-in front of the wagon-with their hands resting on the guns which were still in their holsters while another manand his horse rode out from behind a few trees and stopped behind the wagon. Nick pulled on the reins while Audra scooter closer to Silas while Jarrod and Heath stopped their horses. Naturally, they assumed these men were guilty of following them, and that Jarrod had been wrong when he said that the Barkleys and Silas were not in danger from whoever was tailing them.

"May we help you?" Jarrod looked from the men to his brothers and then back to the men. If it wasn't for their mother, Audra and Silas, Jarrod would have instantly fought the men. It was a feeling shared by Heath and Nick, Jarrod could see that in their eyes.

"You can remove your guns, real slow like and then drop them to the ground." The leader, a man who leaned towards the heavy size started to pull his gun out at the same time the man back of them started to draw his. The three men who had stopped the Barkleys might have succeeded in whatever they had planned only there was no way the rider; still not seen by anyone, could know what the crooks intentions were. Before any of the three crooks had time to do anything else, two shots rang out. The crooks widened in shock; however, both the leader of the crooks and the crook behind the wagon fell off their horses as dead as anyone could get; the leader from a bullet to his chest and the crook behind the wagon from a bullet to his back. When the third crook went to draw his gun, Jarrod whipped his pistol out-as did his brothers-and ordered the man to drop it and get off the horse he was riding. "I don't know who you are, or who your friends were." Jarrod barked as he ordered the man off horse. "But you're coming with us to Rockville."

While Jarrod had been holding his gun on the surviving crook, Heath had jumped off his horse, grabbed some rope out of the back of the wagon and was now securing their attacker's hands behind their back.

"We checked you out! You were supposed to be alone!" The man was seething with anger. How had he and his friends missed the fact that these travelers had someone guarding them?"

"We're not!" Nick barked, unwilling to admit to their prisoner that none of them knew who had just come to their rescue. Though, he had to admit, he was grateful for the unexpected help.

Heath then forced the man to the back of the wagon and, after Silas and Audra moved as close to the seat as they could, forced the man to sit in the back left corner of the wagon. While he secured their prisoner, Victoria insisted on exchanging places with Silas-due to the fact that Audra was crying uncontrollably, something Victoria couldn't fault the young woman for. Once their mother was in the back, Heath mounted his horse and rode behind the wagon-praying there were be no other 'bumps' in the road before they reached Rockville.

However, Jarrod paused another moment more; he was surveying the area-trying to catch a glimpse of their unexpected rescuer. It was no use; he saw absolutely nothing but the scenery. Finally, he turned his horse around and caught up to the wagon. It upset him to see Audra clinging to their mother, pure fear in the young woman's eyes, though his sister was no longer crying. It made him swear to make sure the man they were now taking into Rockville did time behind bars. Though, with that said and done, he was also keeping his eyes and ears wide open-as they all were. Not only because they didn't know if they'd run into any more trouble, but he was hoping to catch sight of whoever had just stepped in and saved their lives. If he could have read his brothers minds, Jarrod would have known they were thinking the very same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jim Barkley had just entered his spacious three bedroom ranch house through his kitchen when he heard a knock on the front door. He hurried through the kitchen, the dining room and into the hallway-laying the hammer he'd forgotten to leave in the barn on a small table that sat in the hallway next to the wall. By the time he stepped into the living room and answered the door, his visitor-or visitors, had knocked again. Fully expecting to see his sister-in-law, nephews and niece, Jim was surprised to see a tall, thin woman with her reddish hair done up in a bun on the back of her head standing on the other side of the door.

"Willow! What are you doing here!" Jim had met 'Willow' during the Civil War. She'd helped the underground railroad during the Civil War so he'd never learned her real name. They'd chatted some and then went on their way. However, the last thing he'd expected was to have her show up on his ranch outside Rockville.

"I had occasion to play guard to some relatives of yours and their employee, one Silas Whiting." The woman, who actually disliked the name she'd used as a cover during the Civil War-but allowed it stand for the mere fact that she still found it useful to hide her true identity at times, replied as she walked into the house after Jim had stepped aside. "Your sister-in-law and her family, along with their hired help will be here soon."

If Jim had been surprised before, he was even more so now. While the 'Willow' had been many places in her life, she'd freely admitted she'd never stepped a foot in Stockton. And, Victoria had never mentioned 'Willow' in the telegram she'd sent him. "You've met Victoria and the family?"

"Not face to face," Willow sat down on the couch Jim had led her too. She went on to explain where she'd been when she'd found out the Barkleys were heading towards Rockville. She also admitted it was Loretta who had confirmed her suspicions of who the family was after she, 'Willow', had approached the doctor outside the telegraph office. 'Willow' then said quietly, "After your sister-in-law and family deliver their prisoner to the sheriff, they'll come out here, I'm sure of it."

"Their prisoner!" Jim, who had sat in an oversized reddish chair, stiffened as he leaned slightly forward. When he'd replied to the telegram, he'd told Victoria it would be better to come to the ranch using the back road and to stay out of Rockville; but, he'd had no idea Victoria and the others would have anyone else with them.

'Willow' quickly explained everything and the said, "Since my niece will be in Rockville area for at least a week-and your sister-in-law and her family will be here as well, I wanted to see you before going to Dr. Monson's office."

"Is that the only reason you came out here? Afraid my sister-in-law and her family would bring her up? Afraid, I would start talking if they should do so?" Jim looked at Willow with a mixture of understanding and annoyance.

"Not the only reason, but one of them." 'Willow' admitted, seeing no reason to deny the obvious, "My niece had patients to visit and I, as you know, have often assisted her in the past. Since I am out this way anyway, I am checking on some of the folks, seeing if they need a full-fledged doctor or not. Now," she leaned forward, "you can stop giving that look. We've crossed paths now and then true enough, but we can't exactly call each other the best of friends either. I had no clue as to just how free you'd feel when it came to the things all of you might discuss. True, you've kept your word up until now only that was before my niece's path crossed with theirs. How could I be sure you wouldn't assume things if they mentioned meeting her?"

Jim Barkley felt torn as he thought back to the days of the Civil War, and how he'd met 'Willow'. He thought on how he'd accidentally found out the secret the woman was keeping, and the reasons he'd promised to keep quiet.

"Mr. Barkley?" 'Willow' leaned forward, the anxiety she felt showed in her eyes and came out in her voice.

Jim stood up, walked over to the fireplace and then turned around. "While I have regretted giving you my word to remain silent for a number of years now, I have kept it. And, against my better judgment, I will continue to keep it. That is, as long as nothing happens that makes me feel warranted in breaking it." He might not have only he couldn't see how continuing to keep quiet would hurt anyone.

"Thank you." 'Willow' sighed in relief, stood up and headed for the door. Moments later he was watching the woman ride off. As he did so, he had a memory of his own play in his mind-the memory of the time he first laid eyes on 'Willow's' niece, Loretta. It was during the war.

 _Jim Barkley, who was providing horses for the army, stood in one of the make shift hospitals talking to one of the army doctors and looking at his nephew who had been found, injured, and brought to the hospital. "Who found him? Will he be alright?"_

" _All I was told was that it was family who found him and brought him here. He'll live." Captain John Wills, the army's doctor, glanced at the young soldier. "He's lucky it was family fighting on the same side who found him. I mean," the captain hurried to explain as a look of confusion appeared in Jim's eyes, "another union soldier would have brought him directly here only I don't think they'd have hurried quite as fast." The doctor paused, and Jim's eyes filled with shock, as a young girl around fourteen and a woman who looked to be late twenties entered the room. He watched as the woman started tending to his nephew's bandages while the young girl gave what aid she could. "That is Willow and Loretta; they have a great gift when it comes to healing. They've helped the army doctors more than I can say, and they're-as far as I know- as honest as they come.'"_

Jim Barkley shook his head as he turned back towards the house. He had things to get done, and he couldn't do them standing on the porch thinking about the past.

While 'Willow' was talking to Jim Barkley, Victoria and her family, along with Silas, had been talking to the deputy sheriff. He'd been amazed, but not surprised to see who the Barkleys were bringing in. Scott Taylor and his brothers had been thorns in his side since the day they moved into town. Now Silas and the Barkleys were giving their statements to Rockville's deputy, a young man of twenty-five-after he'd locked the man who it turned out was known well by the law in Rockville. "I knew the Taylor brothers were on a dead end road, I'm just sorry you had to meet them before that road ended" The young deputy opened a folder and put the statements he'd received inside. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Victoria would have loved to say no and simply have her family leave for the ranch. However, Audra was doing all she could not to scratch her legs, sighed, "My daughter had the misfortune of rubbing against some poison **ivy**. I don't suppose your doctor would be in town?"

"Dr. Monson's office is at the other end of town. If he's not in, Dr. Snyder should be. That is, if she's back in town." Then, when he saw pure shock and surprise appear on their faces, the deputy asked -as he pulled **out** the brown chair that sat behind his gray desk back and sat down, "You know the good doctor?"

"We've met." Victoria nodded and then, taking a hold of Audra's arm -the young woman had given in and was trying to scratch her leg-bade the sheriff goodbye.

Once outside, Victoria turned toward Jarrod and Heath. "There's no reason for all of us to go to Dr. Monson's office. Go ahead and head out to your Uncle Jim's. We'll come out later." She would have loved to send Nick and Silas away as well only, without more horses, she couldn't see doing that.

" Alright," Jarrod, who was more than eager to see his uncle again, agreed and headed for the livery stable. Heath, who saw no reason to argue with their mother, did the same while Victoria, Nick, Silas and Audra began walking toward the doctor's office-the whole time Audra whined about her itchy legs. By the time they reached the doctor's office, Victoria didn't care which doctor was in…as long as one of them was there.

A/N The only reason for the war time alias is for the sake of the special needs person who requested this; they do not want the surprise out yet. (Though, the story lets the cat out of the bag in Ch 12. Well, that is, any avid fan of the show know what their surprise is after that chapter. And, for those who are fans-but not avid ones-there will be an author's note at the bottom of that chapter telling the facts I was keeping quiet for their sake.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

By the time Victoria and Audra reached the Dr's office, Victoria had decided four people in one office was not necessary, and she'd suggested that Nick and Silas see if the livery stable would rent them a buggy to get drive out to Jim Barkley's new ranch. However, Nick had declined when Audra wrapped her arms around his right arm and begged for him to stay. Since she'd also begged Silas, with her eyes, to stay; the faithful servant wasn't about to leave. That being the case all four of them found themselves standing in the doctor's office.

The office had a small bench that sat off to the right and one that sat next to the front door. There was a bookshelf that sat off to their left and a brown desk and a desk that sat in front of the wall directly in front of them. There was long green curtain hung over what the family assumed was either a back room, or maybe even a short hallway…had to be short for how small the building appeared to be from the outside. Victoria was again trying to get Audra to stop scratching her legs when a somewhat balding gentleman who stood roughly five feet nine inches and looked to be in late forties or early fifties pulled the curtain aside, revealing what turned out to be an examining room.

"Hello, may I help you?" the doctor asked as his last patient, a young woman red headed room, excused herself and disappeared out the front door.

Victoria, who didn't care for the tone in the doctor's voice; it said 'I'm only talking to you because I have to' as he looked at Audra and the doll she as holding in her one arm. There was also a look in his eyes that made the Barkleys wonder if he was looking down on the young woman. Victoria knew the doctor might not mean to sound that way, or that he might be unintentionally sending the judgmental look towards her daughter only it sure seemed that way. That being the case, Victoria had to force herself to smile as she explained the situation. "I…we," she corrected herself as she again pulled Audra's hand away from the young woman's leg, "were hoping you'd have something to help stop the itching."

"I would have if my shipment of supplies had come in on time." Dr. Monson sounded as if he actually had a small amount of sympathy for the young woman's plight-which he did have some, just not much. "However, as it is, I'm waiting for my associate, one Dr. Snyder, to bring me some more."

Again, Victoria was not impressed with the way Dr. Snyder said 'associate' or the way he'd said Dr. Snyder. It sent a very clear message, he didn't care for a woman doctor. That being the case, she couldn't help but be grateful the man was not the family's regular physician. If he had been, Victoria could just imagine what he'd have told her to do with Audra after she'd awoke in the hospital with the mind of a child no older than ten or twelve years old.

"When do…" Nick started to speak only to have a young man open the door, and to keep it open as Dr. Snyder herself walked in with a couple of boxes.

Remembering Loretta's reply to Audra's questions, Nick did his best to make sure he wasn't giving her any sort of look that might be construed as one that was looking at her as anything but a friend or a doctor.

"Hello, again." Loretta set the boxes down on the desk.

"They're here to see you." Dr. Monson, who saw a way to exit the room, took it as he turned to his right, opened his office door and disappeared into the room, shutting the door behind him. It was a choice no one in the room argued with. Though, Nick didn't keep his opinions about the man to himself.

"Nice fellow isn't he?" The sarcastic way Nick said the word 'nice' could be heard loud and clear.

"If you want to put it that way," Loretta rolled her eyes, as did Victoria and Silas.

On the other hand, Audra started to scratch her leg as she said, "Maybe, whoever does his laundry put too much starch in his shorts. Meg did that once, and Nick let us know about it for a week." Her statement had Victoria and Silas laughing while Dr. Loretta chuckled.

"I did not!" Nick, who went slightly red from embarrassment, was quick to answer. Though, even he was smiling. "I only complained for a few days." He told Dr. Snyder as he reached over and stopped his sister from scratching. "Now, like our mother said, sis here needs something to stop this itching."

"While I have no reason to doubt you when you say it's Poison Ivy, I still need to look at it. Come back to the examining room, please. You can all come if you want."

Audra looked at her mother, brother and Silas. She didn't want to go into the examining room alone-even if she did like Dr. Snyder. "I'm coming, Audra. Don't worry. Nick and Silas can wait out here." Victoria assured her only to find Audra holding onto Nick. "I want Nick to come too."

Nick smiled; his sister's words didn't exactly hurt his feelings. "I'll stay with you, sis."

When Audra looked at Silas with a look of concern, the faithful servant assured her he was just fine waiting on the bench in the waiting room. Moments later, Audra was sitting on the exam table, and Dr. Snyder was looking at the rash while Nick and Victoria stood against the nearby wall.

"Looks like Poison Ivy to me too." Loretta, who had brought the packages she'd walked in with back to the room with her, walked over to the shelf she'd laid the boxes on. Opening one of them, she handed Victoria a small round can of a specialized ointment. "If I had Uncle Charles' recipe, I'd give you it instead only this will do. Apply this to the affected area two to three times a day. It shouldn't take long for the problem to go away."

Audra's eyes widened and, before Victoria could stop her, the young woman exclaimed, "The nice man with the dollhouse is your uncle!"

Now it was Loretta's eyes who widened. "You know Charles Snyder?" She looked at Nick and Victoria.

"He helped us out." Victoria replied as she told the good doctor their story. "He said he had relatives in this area, but he never gave us any names. We didn't know you were his niece, though I'm not surprised to hear it."

Loretta shook her head as she closed the box back up. "I'm not his niece. The thing is, you kick a bush in between Uncle Charles' place and here, and you'll find someone who's related to him jumping out at you. Some of them are related by blood, some by marriage, but all of us call the man Uncle. Don't know exactly why, except-maybe-it's because he treats us like we're all his children."

While Loretta was visiting the Barkleys, Silas had watched as Dr. Monson walked out of his office. While Silas, like his employers, could see that Dr. Monson needed to bring his nose down a few notches. Still, he decided there had to be some good in the man. After all, he wasn't refusing to have Dr. Snyder in his office. That being the case, he ventured to give the man some praise for allowing Dr. Snyder to work in the office. "It is kind of you."

"Kindness has nothing to do with it." Dr. Monson pulled the chair away from his desk and sat down. "Her husband died in the last battle of the war, saving my nephew's life. I work with her when she's in town as a favor to my nephew. Only, if you repeat that, sir, I'll deny it. She doesn't speak of her marriage to anyone. The majority of people who know her, assume Snyder is the only last name she's ever had."

"Yes, sir." Silas said while hiding the shock he felt. Dr. Snyder didn't look a day over twenty five. He couldn't see her being more than fourteen or fifteen at the end of the war. To hear that Snyder was a married name, and that she'd lost her husband in battle, wasn't something he hadn't expected to hear. Besides that, he realized he had heard the name Snyder connected to the name Loretta before…only it hadn't been as a married name, and he wondered why. That being the case, he found himself with the impression to store the bit of unasked for information in the back of his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Victoria!" Jim, who had heard the approaching wagon, stepped out and hurried down the steps that were attached to the porch that wrapped itself around his new home. The moment his feet hit the ground he hugging his sister-in-law and then beaming at Audra, who had climbed out of the wagon and was standing next to Silas. "And how is my favorite niece in California?" Jim let go of Victoria and turned to Audra.

Audra laughed. "I'm your only niece in California!" The young woman laughed again and hugged her uncle, relieved to find that Silas had been right; her uncle wasn't turning away from her.

Victoria and the rest of the family chuckled. Jim had always told Audra that, and she'd always replied in like manner. It was nice that consequences of her accident had left most of her early memories intact.

"Come on inside, my new cook has baked a dessert just for this occasion. He's also promised, if Audra wants to, that she can help him make some more treats."

"May Silas help us too?" Audra loved Silas's cooking. He'd been teaching her a few recipes and was, to the family's amazement, successfully getting the young woman to follow the instructions. Audra didn't want to be in a kitchen without Silas.

"Sure he may," Jim laughed as he saw the grin that was spreading over Silas' face; Victoria had already told Jim-in a past letter-just how close Audra and Silas had gotten since his niece had been released from the hospital.

Once inside, Audra and Silas disappeared into the kitchen while the rest of the family found places to sit in Jim's living room, each looking around as they did so. There was a fireplace in the middle of the west wall and a couch that rested against the north wall and next to the hallway entrance. There were a few chairs, a huge bear rug, and a coffee table as well…and plenty of room to walk around.

"I was overjoyed to receive your telegram, even more so when I could tell you to go ahead and come to Rockville." Jim sat down on a chair that sat near the front room window.

"How bad was it? I mean, the sickness that swept through Rockville?" Victoria asked, realizing that-in getting help for Audra's Poison Ivy -she'd forgotten to ask either doctor. That part surprised her as she was normally very inquisitive when it came to such matters.

"Not as bad as it could have been," Jim turned up his hands, "still lost twelve citizens though." He wasn't surprised when his nephews all let out low whistles. "The church, as you know, is on the east side of town. The ones who are still ill aren't so bad that they need the doctors with them round the clock, but they; the doctors, still make their rounds. None of the remaining patients are contagious as far as we know. Dr. Monson is pretty sure it's over. Man should have sent for Dr. Snyder sooner if you ask me, which you didn't." There was a sound of annoyance in Jim's voice, but he quickly threw it out and continued. "I never would have okayed you coming if they thought otherwise." Jim once again assured the family.

Victoria, who greatly liked Dr. Snyder, remarked, "As good as this Loretta Snyder is, I'm surprised she doesn't settle down in one town and set up practice."

"And with a more agreeable man," Nick, who was sitting on his Uncle Jim's light brown couch that sat near a brand new, black, piano, spoke up. "A lady as kind as she is," Nick said remembering how good Loretta had been with Audra, "deserves better than what she's putting up with in that office. Who knows what else she's had to deal with."

Victoria, Jarrod and Heath all nodded in agreement.

For a moment, Jim was tempted to tell his sister-in-law and nephews everything, as he agreed that Dr. Loretta T Snyder definitely deserved better. Only problem was, he'd already given his word. Still…the good doctor had never said he wasn't free to talk about how they'd met. "Well, once you start moving around, it's a hard habit to break…especially when your work takes you to poorer communities, to the Indians and such."

"Have long have you known her?" Victoria, who seen the inward struggle in Jim's eyes, was curious and wondered about it; her sons also wondered about the troubled looked in their uncle's eyes.

"Met her and a friend of hers during the Civil War," he looked straight at Nick. "They were among those who helped tend to you after you were found you and taken to the hospital in Maryland."

Surprise filled Nick's eyes as he straightened up. He could hardly believe that one. There had been nothing about Loretta Snyder that he'd recognized, and he certainly didn't know the name. Then again, he'd been pretty out of it for a solid week too. Still, Nick just had to ask the one question that was on his mind. "Where is she from? I mean, she doesn't have any more of an accent than any of us do."

"California, what she was doing outside this state during the war is information I do not have." Jim shrugged his shoulders, unwilling to repeat the few rumors he'd heard while back east during the war. After all, it's not like he could verify any of them. "Now, let's change the subject. You didn't come down here to ask questions about Dr. Snyder." He then asked Nick if he was still willing to look at the horses Jim had bought.

While Victoria could tell there was something her brother in law wasn't saying, she didn't think it was the time or place to corner him on it. That being the case, she and her sons continued talking with Jim. On the other hand, Silas -who had left Audra cutting out some cookie dough with Jim's cook in the kitchen-stood in the hallway thinking on the words Jim had spoken. The faithful servant might not have thought about it only he found himself thinking back to the war, and he once again felt that something was staring him in the face. Naturally, his musings only reinforced Silas' resolve to continue keeping his ears and eyes wide open; he just had to figure out what on earth was bothering him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Nick stood under a tall oak tree that stood in an empty lot that sat between Rockville's general store and their post office. Well, it wasn't totally empty. There was a swing that hung from the tree and a some nearby benches. With the church still being used for the people who were recovering from their sickness, the town's people had decided to hold church services outside…easy to do as it was such a pleasant day anyway. Now, with the majority of people gone, he was watching his sister swing while his mother, brothers, Silas and Uncle Jim visited the preacher on the other side of the lot. Nick felt his heart leap when Audra jumped off the moving swing.

"WHAT…" he started to bellow only to have his sister interrupt him.

"Dr. Snyder!" Audra, who had seen Loretta walking past the lot, yelled and ran for the good doctor. Nick might have stopped her only the doctor had heard his sister. Turning around, Loretta smiled from ear to ear as she met Audra halfway.

"Think you can yell any louder?" Loretta teased.

"Nope, that's Nick's job, Heath said so." Audra replied without batting an eye. It caused Loretta to laugh while Nick just shook his head; he was going to have to have a private talk with his blonde-haired brother. "Won't you stay awhile and visit?" Audra nodded towards the swing, "You can use it if you want." Truth was, Audra liked the warm feeling she got when Dr. Snyder was around, and there was something about her that made Audra want Loretta to be around the family more.

Loretta, who hadn't been on a swing in a number of years, couldn't help but smile at the offer which, coming from the young woman before her, was a generous and sincere one. She was also not surprised when Nick, who looked more than embarrassed, added his two cents. "I'm sure Dr. Snyder has other things to do, sis."

"No, it's fine. I can spare a few minutes." Dr. Snyder headed for a bench that was near the swing. "Though, you can continue using the swing, Audra. I'll just sit and visit you for a little while." It's not like she had anywhere of importance to go anyway.

Audra let out a delighted shrill and ran back to the swing while Nick smiled and watched Dr. Snyder sit down on the bench. He chose to stay standing next to the tree as his sister sat back down on the swing. Audra started to swing again only to stop and ask Loretta why she was wearing a necklace that held what appeared to be a broken chain link. "I've seen a lot of necklaces before, but never one like that. Where did you get it?"

The fact that Loretta stiffened just a little did not pass by Nick, and he started to tell Audra not to be so nosy only to have the doctor stop him. "No, it's alright." Loretta clamped her fingers onto the broken chain and started twirling it around in her fingers. "I got it towards the end of the Civil War. A…" she paused as she turned back through the pages of time. "A gentleman gave it to me." She then shocked Nick by asking Audra if she'd ever heard of Harriet Tubman.

Audra shrugged her shoulders. "The name is familiar, but there's a lot of things I don't know anymore."

Due to the fact that Audra looked upset, Dr. Snyder hurried to assure her it was alright. "*Harriet Tubman was an American abolitionist, humanitarian, and an armed scout and spy for the United States Army during the American Civil War. No," she chuckled as she saw Nick raise his eyebrows, "I never actually met her, but my aunt did while we were in the midwest and east helping in various hospitals serving Union soldiers. Anyway a gentleman gave this to me while we stood with my aunt in a darkened alley, after a flippant comment I made, don't remember what it was now. Only he said it was to remind me how much many family chains are broken simply by fighting."

"Who was he? What were you doing in a darkened alley?" Audra was sure there were better places to meet people.

"My aunt was part of the underground railroad; she had contacts she would meet, relay messages and other things. She was waiting for one of her contacts and had an escaped slave with her. My aunt didn't even know I had followed them until it was too late." Loretta admitted, and then had to stifle a chuckle as Nick's eyes widened. It made her think that; perhaps, he'd never pictured her following anyone into a war torn area.

While Dr. Snyder was visiting Nick and Audra, Silas-who had intended to tell Nick and Audra the family would be ready to leave soon-had stopped in his tracks when he heard what was being said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing as the very night Dr. Snyder spoke of replayed itself in his mind.

 _Silas hurried down the street. He'd met Captain Barkley the month before, and been more than overjoyed to learn that the army officer-along with a few others-had been the force behind freeing him from an over-bearing and cruel master. "I want to work with you, Captain. Let me help you" had been Silas' words more than once. Now Captain Barkley had done just that…pulled Silas aside and told him that he, the captain, was supposed to meet a woman who had a 'package from Moses'. "I learned a few minutes ago that I have come under suspicion. If I leave this building, I will be followed. Are you willing to take a chance?'_

 _Silas had not hesitated._ _A_ _nyone who Harriet Tubman was sending their way, he wanted to help. Soon he was practically flying down the path behind the buildings that lined the small town he was now working in. Sure enough, as he drew close he could see two women and a young girl. He would have made his presence known only the white woman was getting after the young girl._

" _I told you to stay at the hospital!" Silas heard the white woman getting after the young girl._

" _I would have only I didn't like the way you were acting and then, watching you trying to sneak out. Look," the young girl put her arms on her hips and informed the white woman that she, the girl, wasn't in the dark like the older woman thought. "I want to help these people too!"_

" _Fine, but you can't be here when our contact gets here. He cannot see…" the white woman didn't finish when Silas took a step forward and stepped on a small twig that had fallen off a tree that stood nearby._

" _Don't be afraid," Silas stepped into the alley. "The captain sent me, told me to tell you not all birds fly south. My name is Silas; I work with Captain Barkley now."_

" _Hallelujah!" Silas found himself in a huge hug as the white woman embraced him before stepping back._

" _You can call me Willow. This is a dear friend of mine, just call her Belle for now. She can tell you her real name later if she so wishes. 'Moses' helped me find her and helped her escape. 'Belle' needs to get to California. I have a home there; she can live in it. Another friend of mine has said she'll give Belle work." The woman who called herself Willow told Silas even as she thought about a friend of hers who ran the laundry business in in Willow's home town._

 _Silas, who had been given instructions by Captain Barkley, relayed those very instructions to 'Willow' , and then found himself talking to her, "Belle" and the young girl. Afterwards, as he started to leave the woman who called herself Willow asked him if he would mind accompanying her young niece back to the hospital._

 _Silas started to do just that, take the young woman back to the hospital, only to remember he'd forgotten one minor detail. Since they weren't even thirty feet from the alley, he told the young woman to wait for him before making his way back to the alley. Only, the minor detail was put aside as Silas froze in his tracks as he listened to the conversation the two women were having. Not two seconds later, Loretta was standing by him listening along with him._

" _She be the young girl you told me about? The one who followed you out here? What would you have done if Captain Barkley would have showed up? Surely, you'd be having to tell the gentleman everything." 'Belle' didn't look very happy._

" _May HE forgive me, I probably would denied everything." When her friend looked shocked, she threw her hands up, "Captain Barkley would have put everything aside and demanded answers. There are many of your people who are depending on us and him, along with others." She crossed her arms across her chest. "And, if you remember right, I promised Harriet that-after making sure you were safely delivered to the next 'conductor' I'd meet her tomorrow night to take her other packages to safety."_

" _What about this girl you call Loretta? What if she follows you again, thinking to help? He'll see her; he'll know everything you say you don't want him to." Remembering the many talks she and 'Willow' had had when it come to Captain Barkley, 'Belle' wasn't convinced her friend could pull the wool over the captain's eyes._

" _No, he won't because she won't be there. I'm going to talk to a certain young Captain Snyder, tell him I'm fine with him courting Loretta. I'm going to say the two of them can go to that dance he wanted to take her to. It won't be over until ten. I'll be home by nine thirty." She, who liked the young captain and wanted the best for her young friend, saw nothing wrong allowing the captain to court Loretta. Many girls her age were being courted, and Loretta liked the young man. Besides, she couldn't have Loretta pulling any more stunts like the one she'd pulled tonight._

" _Willow!" 'Belle' started to object only to have her friend stop her._

" _Don't Willow me when no one is around! You know as well as I do, I only put up with from that from others-to conceal my identity. When we're alone, you are more than free to call me by my real name…even if Willow sticks with me for life. Now, don't worry about Captain Snyder. He likes Loretta and she likes him… and I need Captain Barkley's help whether you like it or not!"_

"Silas!" Nick and Audra, who had turned around after Dr. Snyder had stood up and walked away, looked at the family butler who they'd had no clue was standing close by. Nick wondered about the look of shock on the man's face while Audra was worried their friend and servant was starting to get ill. "Are you all right?" Nick took a step towards Silas only to have the gentleman wave him off.

"Yes, Mr. Nick, I's just remembering the past is all." Silas-who remembered how he'd made some noise -as to alert the two women they once more had company-and then reappeared, gave them the forgotten information and then left-saying the young girl was waiting her escort, hoped Nick would simply think that Dr. Snyder's words had simply started Silas thinking of many events in the Civil War, and not one particular event. "The family is ready to go back to Mister Jim's." Silas let out a slow breath when Nick, who thought exactly that, told Audra to stop the swing. Soon Nick and Audra were walking towards the other Barkleys while Silas continued to roll the memory he'd had around in his mind. While it actually felt great to realize he had indeede met Dr. Snyder before, it only made him more agitated as he felt strongly, there was still something else staring him in the face.

A/N *-an exact quote I got off the internet about Harriet Tubman.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The woman who Jim had called Willow stood on the back porch of the small two bedroom home Loretta had bought a few years ago, said she preferred it over staying in the back room of the clinic. However, no one under this roof called her by her war time alias, and no one had to tell her that her niece buying the home was another way of saying Loretta worked with Dr. Monson only out of necessity. Loretta didn't want to be anywhere near his home -which was only a couple blocks from the medical office. She also knew it had been Loretta's way of making sure anyone who she considered family had a place to go should they need it. However, all that was irrelevant as she watched as Loretta leaned against one of the few tall oak trees that stood in Loretta's back yard. From the moment her niece had returned from town, Rachel had known something was troubling her twenty-six year old niece. Walking her way down the back porch steps, Loretta's aunt made her way to her niece.

"What's up?" Loretta's aunt asked; the concern she felt could be heard in her voice. However, the concerned turned to shock as Loretta turned on her.

Loretta, who was now facing her aunt, stunned her aunt when she asked if she remembered the day she'd forced Loretta down into cellar.

"Of course, I do." The woman was astounded, thinking it ironic that her niece was asking about the very event that her aunt had been thinking about while sitting on her horse watching Silas and his employers. "What about it?"

Instead of answering her, Loretta asked if she also remembered the night that she-Loretta- had followed her and Hannah to the alley a week after the cabin incident and what had transpired once she was there. Again, she didn't deny remembering only she was also growing confused. "What are you getting at, Lori?" Lori was a childhood name of Loretta's, one only used if her mother or aunt was trying to distract her or calm her down.

"Don't 'Lori' me, Aunt Rachel! I'm not a child! Stop acting as if you won't know what I'm talking about!" Loretta raised her voice just enough to make sure he aunt knew that she, Loretta, was tired of it. The doctor then sat down on a chair that she'd brought out in the yard earlier that day and shocked her by admitting the man her aunt had asked to take her to the hospital had had to turn around and go back. "I might not remember who he was, but I do remember I didn't wait for him. That is, I didn't wait where he said to. When I saw him stop, I quickly moved up beside him. I didn't hear everything. Still, I heard enough to know that the Captain Barkley you were talking about had to be the same soldier who I heard you talking to while in the cabin. After all, you called that soldier Captain Barkley…and I never heard you call anyone else by that last name!" Loretta's eyes grew a tad big cold as she said, "Truth is, I suspected many things for years. But, I was young and too afraid to ask questions-what with the war going on. I simply pushed the confusion I felt aside, making myself forget, until the day Victoria Barkley and her family showed up at the café. It was all I could do to keep a straight face when she told me her name and where she was from, as the night I was hiding in that cellar came back to me." She thought for a moment in confessing that it was seeing the look on Silas' face that had-for whatever reason-jarred not only that memory, but a few other childhood memories as well, but then decided there was no reason to mention that fact.

Standing up and taking a step towards Rachel, Loretta told her, "You've been keeping something quiet about them, or at least him for years, and don't deny it. More than once I would walk into the house and Mama and you would quit talking. Every time that happened, you both had nervous looks in your eyes, as if I was going to learn something neither one of you wanted me to. I was going to corner Mama about it only she up and died after being thrown from her horse when I was eleven. Then the war broke out. You and I went back east, both of us helping the sick, helping Hannah and her people escape. With all that was going on, I immersed myself in our work and, after the war ended, I told myself any questions I had didn't matter anymore. Only, I was wrong." She took another step towards Rachel, who was feeling the heat roll off her niece's words. "I was surprised when you showed in Johntown's. Still, I took you at your word when you said that-after getting my telegram that told you I wasn't coming home to Strawberry, but that I was heading here -you decided it was time for a change for you. I told myself that you were indeed simply taking a much needed vacation only I was wrong."

"What makes you think that?" Rachel fidgeted ever so slightly, but Loretta still saw it. It told Loretta that she was right when it came to something being hidden from her.

"Because, I finally realized the only time you 'visited' me outside Strawberry is when I've wired you and told you I'd be in an area where a Barkley might be. And, since being here, you haven't set a foot in town. And," she shot back, not knowing of Rachel's visit to Jim Barkley's under her war time alias, "you've never set a foot on any of the ranches in, or near, the Rockville area. The only people you've checked on are the farmers. However, I have caught you watching me from a distance here and there-as if you're trying to see who I'm with and how long I'm with them. That's not how you behave most of the time!"

Rachel was shocked, as she thought she had come up with believable reasons for her visits, and that there was surely no way her niece would ever realize the Barkleys' presence had anything to do with her trips. And she sure didn't realize her niece was aware of being watched.

Loretta didn't give Rachel time to come up with a rebuttal, as she chose to use one such example. She reminded Rachel of the one medical convention that she, Loretta, had been able to attend in San Francisco a couple of years after the war had ended. "Everyone who knows you will tell you 'Rachel Caulfield hates the city', and yet you traveled from Strawberry to San Francisco 'just so the two of us could see the sights." Loretta was growing angrier with every word she spoke, "Only that wasn't the case. Tom Barkley from Stockton set an office up for his oldest; that is, once his oldest had returned from the war and graduated from law school he did. There was to be a celebration for his son; it was to be held the same day as the medical conference I had an invite to. Jarrod and his parents had, basically, invited all their friends and acquaintances to attend." Loretta took a breath and continued. "One of the nurses I had worked with had become acquainted with the Barkleys and actually had her eye on Jarrod; she wanted us to go along. You declined, begging me to go to another activity instead…one that would be more quiet. I told myself that you were just out of your comfort zone and were doing the best you could at the time, so I relented. I never took the time to think it was because Captain Thomas Barkley and the rancher Tom Barkley might be the same person." She took a deep breath as she saw Rachel's face pale ever so slightly. "WHAT are you hiding, WHY are you hiding it and WHAT are you so afraid of!" Loretta demanded in a rather loud voice as she sat back down, and then forced herself to stop talking… in order to give her Aunt Rachel time to explain.

"It's been so many years ago," Rachel sighed and relented as she leaned against a tree that stood within a few feet of where Loretta had sat back down, though her niece's eyes were still demanding an answer as Loretta glared at her aunt. "Your mother loved you. Just before she died, she begged me to raise you as my own. After all, as she said, I loved you like you were mine, and I do. You are as much my daughter as you had been hers. As far as we were concerned, you belonged to no one else." _'Maybe you were mine more since I had you for more years'_ was a thought Rachel kept to herself.

Loretta didn't like the idea that had started to creep into her head. From what little she remembered, her mother was a good woman. That being the case, she didn't like the thought that had presented itself to her. Still… "You, somehow, knew Jim Barkley was moving to Rockville." Loretta started to put some of the pieces together. "You figured that Mrs. Barkley and her family would be coming. You met me in Johnstown hoping to keep me from talking to any of them. Only I already had. Then you insisted on coming here with me; maybe hoping to make sure I talked to them as little as possible. Why?"

"I didn't figure anything about it when it came to Victoria, her children or Silas. That is, when I first left Hannah in Strawberry to take care of our house I didn't." Rachel turned her palms upward. She then admitted to having met Jim Barkley during the war. "He found out the secret you're asking about. I got him to promise to keep it when he first learned of it. I wanted to talk to him. When I realized his family was coming, and that Silas was with them, I couldn't change my mind. And, no, it wasn't because of Victoria and her family. It was for Silas' sake. You might not realize it, but he was one of the many freed slaves who continued working with the underground railroad. He…he was the man who led you back to the hospital...the one who continued working with Tom Barkley even after the man was promoted to Major." She then confessed that's part of the reason she'd kept herself out of sight for the most part…out of the fear Silas would recognize 'Willow' and want to talk to her. Rachel sighed and then confessed that she'd paid already paid Jim a visit at his ranch.

 **A/N Here are the facts I hid for the sake of the special needs child that requested this. One…as you can see 'Willow' is Rachel Caulfield. Two: Tom was in the war as well as his sons, and three-in this AU-** _ **Heath is a full blooded Barkley. After discussing it, the special needs child wanted me to keep those facts a secret…as admitting any of it up front-or before now- might have given the hint the T in Loretta T Snyder stood for Thomson.**_

 _ **The special needs child wanted Tom to have a daughter with Leah for quite some time…so Audra could have a sister, even one that came and went due to her occupation. Only, bless the child's heart, they confessed they didn't dare ask as they thought that meant Heath would have to leave the family…and they didn't want that either. I told them that wasn't a problem, and that we would simply make Heath a legitimate child of Victoria and Tom. After all…this is fan fiction.**_

 _ **For less avid fans Rachel Caulfield was mentioned in the episode "Boots With My Father's Name", but never shown-as the show implied that she'd been murdered by Heath's aunt and uncle.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Hey!" Nick, who was standing in front of his Uncle Jim's home, whirled around after he felt a cup full of water hit his back. He wasn't surprised to see Audra holding an empty cup and laughing.

"You were saying you were hot before you came out here." Audra giggled some more. "I figured I'd help you cool down.

Nick laughed and, after seeing the pitcher of water that his uncle had set out on the table earlier that day still sitting on a small table that sat on the porch, reminded his baby sister that what went around came around. Audra didn't have to ask what he was talking about, as he was already on the porch grabbing the pitcher.

"You have to catch me first, big brother!" Audra let out a thrill of delight and started running around the house. She'd always loved the way Nick would play with her when others in the family were too busy. And, today, was one of those days. Jarrod and Victoria were talking with Uncle Jim, and Heath was helping Uncle Jim's foreman broke in some horses. Sure, she'd been told Nick was going to go help with the horses as well only he'd also complained about the heat. In her mind, that gave Audra a reason to start the water fight.

Nick laughed again and, jumping off the porch went after his sister. Moments later she was drenched for head to foot. She chased her brother until they were again in the front yard. Her intention was to find a way to get more water. However, before she could do such a thing, Silas stepped out of the front door.

A grin appeared on their friend's face as he 'scolded' them both. "You're …" Silas stopped speaking as he saw Dr Snyder riding her horse towards the house.

Audra, who had seen the good doctor in town the day before, remember Dr. Snyder promising to look through her belongings for a book she'd had since childhood. She'd told Audra it was one of the first stories that she'd read as a child and that she, Loretta, was sure Audra would be able to enjoy it as well. "She's brought the book she promised! I just know it!" Forgetting about her now wet dress, Audra started running towards Dr. Snyder only to have Nick stop her.

"Go change your dress and," he assured Audra as she started to protest, "If she's here with the book, I'll send her inside or visit her out here until you get back."

"Fine!" Audra reluctantly started climbing the steps that led to the front door. By the time Loretta stopped her horse in front of Nick and Silas, Audra had disappeared into the house.

Sure enough, Audra was proven right as Loretta held out a small, red book. "I promised Audra she could have this."

Nick refused to take the book as he repeated what he'd just promised his sister. "You can at least sit on the porch and wait."

Loretta stiffened slightly. After what Rachel had confessed to her, the doctor wasn't sure getting off her horse was such a good idea. After all, as far as she knew, Nick was still looking to try to get her to change her mind about how she looked at him.

Nick seemed to read her mind; that is, a portion of it. "I won't bite, and I'm not looking anymore. Well, not in that way I'm not. Okay?" He held his hands up as in he was surrendering.

Loretta couldn't help but smile just a little as she dismounted her horse. "Then I'll wait on the porch." She might have gone inside instead only, once again, she wasn't sure she dared. She'd always wanted siblings, but not this way…not at the cost of disrupting other people's lives. "Hello, Mr. Whiting." Loretta smiled as she climbed the stairs, wondering if Silas remembered her or not. She didn't have to wait long as she sat down on porch chair, and Nick disappeared inside-saying he was going to tell Audra that the doctor had brought the promised book.

"The name's simply Silas," Silas leaned against the porch railing and shocked Loretta by talking about the past...about the night in the alley to be specific. "I would have thanked you for the help you gave my people during the war had I remembered sooner that it was you helping us."

"Small world isn't it?" Loretta smiled as she fiddled with the small broken chain that hung around her neck. She didn't know what she expected Silas to say in reply only it sure wasn't what came out of his mouth.

"Broken chains don't have to remain broken; the links can be welded together again." Silas's voice was low and his eyes full of look that spoke volumes. The man, like Rachel, knew the truth of her parentage…or at least, she suspected he did.

"You knew?" She stiffened, her eyes asking 'why did you keep quiet' ?

"Not until recently; that is, not until I remembered the conversation we overheard that night, and until I took time to remember the first week I worked for Mr. Tom and Mrs. Barkley." Silas replied, not having to inquire as to what Loretta was asking him about. It was also no surprise when confusion appeared in her eyes when he spoke the last sentence. "You see," he sighed. "I was cleaning Mr. Tom's study when he and Mrs. Barkley started talking outside the window. No, I didn't stop my work to listen, but I was afraid to embarrass them by walking over to the window which was just slightly cracked open. It doesn't matter what was said only, after hearing you tell that story to Audra, and remembering that overheard conversation," Silas shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Was it your aunt I saw you with in Johnstown?"

Loretta sat up as if lightning had struck her, though she didn't know why. She and her Aunt Rachel hadn't exactly been trying to hide. Then again, she sighed as she remembered how her aunt had been standing and what the woman had just admitted, guess her aunt had been trying to conceal her identity. "You going to say anything?"

"No, not my place too." Silas said after a moment, but then gave Loretta a sympathetic smile, "but I think you should. There should be a B between your first name and the name of your late husband. You're a Barkley, no matter where you go or where you work, that fact won't change."

The two might have continued talking but the opening of the front door, and Audra's squeal of delight, made it so Silas simply smiled and excused himself. Though, he didn't go back inside until he'd confused Audra by looking at Dr. Snyder and repeating the fact that broken chains could be fixed by welding the links back together again.

 **A/N The special needs child I'm writing this for also wanted Silas to figure things out before any of the Barkleys. In her book, the only one to beat Silas is Jarrod. There's one more thing she was VERY specific about...I will make a note of it in the chapter her last request is shown.**  
-


	14. Chapter 14

14 Broken Chains and Welded Links Chapter Fourteen

Excerpt From Ch 13: _The two might have continued talking but the opening of the front door, and Audra's squeal of delight, made it so Silas simply smiled and excused himself._

~oOo~

In spite of her misgivings, Loretta found herself sitting in Jim Barkley's living room listening to Audra read a portion of the book that Loretta had given her. The young woman had pleaded with Dr. Snyder and asked if she couldn't stay for 'just a few minutes' and, in the end, Loretta had relented. It was this sight-Audra reading to Dr. Snyder- that met Heath's eyes as he entered the house.

Since Audra had come home from the hospital she's been pretty quiet around strangers. The fact that his sister was actually relaxed and reading to someone the family had only recently met filled Heath with mixed emotions. And, from what he could see Jarrod-who had just stepped into the living room, was feeling the same way. However, before either one of them had a chance to say a word, their Uncle Jim and their mother had also entered the room.

A cautious smile appeared on Victoria's face. She liked the fact that Audra had found a kind soul in Dr. Snyder. She also knew the woman had her roving medical practice and her patients throughout California to worry about. In fact, Jim had told her just that morning that Dr. Monson had told them the need for Dr. Snyder to remain in Rockville was over. He said that he expected to see her riding out in a couple of days. Victoria wondered how her daughter would handle that one. After all, Audra was totally captivated by her new friend. In fact, her daughter had commented just that morning that 'Dr. Snyder feels like the sister I never had'. It was then Victoria had an idea.

"Dr. Monson said you will be leaving tomorrow or the next day." Victoria sat down in a chair that had been recently placed a few feet from the couch.

"NO!" Audra whipped her head up and looked at Loretta. "You're going to miss all the fun if you do that!"

Loretta might have been confused as to what Audra Barkley was talking about only she'd already been told about the town's Founder Day's plan…and the festivities that would go with it.

"If you could see fit to stay the week out, we'd love to see you during the festivities." Victoria looked at Loretta, her eyes imploring her to stay. It was a sentiment Jarrod and Heath agreed with.

"They won't let up until you agree." Jim Barkley, who was standing near his fireplace, told Loretta.

Loretta hesitated and then, thinking on her aunt's whole confession, she looked at Audra and her family, along with her Uncle Jim. "Alright," Loretta nodded, "but I need to talk to Mr. Barkley first." She pointed to Jim, "I have a matter to discuss with him; I might as well do it while I'm out here."

Jim stiffened ever so slightly, but no so much that anyone noticed. Though, it didn't stop concern from appearing in his extended family's eyes. After all, as far as they knew, Loretta would have nothing but; maybe, Jim's health to discuss.

"Why don't you all go see if lunch is ready. It should be." Jim motioning towards the direction of his dining room. "The doctor and I can talk in the study." Then, due to the look of greater concern that entered into Audra's eyes, Jim assured her that he was fine, a fact Dr. Snyder quickly backed up. Soon Audra and her family were heading towards the dining room while Jim and Loretta walked through the house to the study.

~oOo~

Rachel Caulfield was in Loretta's kitchen cooking supper when she heard the front door open and shut. Moments later, Loretta walked into the room. Saying nothing at first, the good doctor began setting the table. By the time the table was set, Rachel was feeling as if she was going to climb a wall if her niece didn't say something. Only after Loretta reached into a barrel, pulled out some carrots and began chopping them with a knife she'd pulled out of nearby drawer, did Rachel insist on breaking the silence.

"What did they say?" Rachel was sure that Loretta had ridden out to Jim Barkley's to reveal her true parentage to Victoria and the others. After all, Jim Barkley would be there to back up every word Loretta said.

"Nothing," Loretta answered, making herself speak politely. She might be upset with her aunt for hiding Loretta's parentage from her only, for the most part, Rachel Caulfield had done her best by Loretta, and the doctor knew it. "I didn't tell Mrs. Barkley or her children a thing as that wasn't the purpose of my trip." She stopped chopping the carrots and turned her face towards Rachel.

Confusion appeared in her aunt's eyes. Ever since Rachel could remember, her niece-who had simply been told by Leah that Loretta's father couldn't be with them-had often speculated on what kind of man her father was. Her niece had also lamented being an only child many times through the years. This was a perfect chance for Loretta to get everything she'd said she'd ever wanted. "Nothing?"

Loretta, annoyed at her aunt who knew her frontwards and backwards, went back to chopping the carrots and replied with a voice that would've told the slowest person on the earth she was upset that her aunt was questioning her word. "That's what I said, nothing. I gave Audra the book; I visited all the Barkleys, and they asked if I'd extend my stay for a few days." She explained the town was having a small Founder Day's celebration, and the family wanted her to share in the festivities with them. Then, after lying down the knife she'd been using, Loretta sighed and said, "I'd appreciate if you headed back to Strawberry first thing in the morning. There's no need to stay, not even to make sure Jim Barkley doesn't say anything. We've already talked."

Rachel wanted to argue with Loretta, to come up with some excuse for staying, only what good would it do? Her whole purpose in coming to Rockville was to ensure Jim Barkley remained quiet and that idea, obviously, had walked out the door when she'd made her confession to Loretta . "What are you going to do?"

Loretta rolled her eyes, not believing her aunt had to ask such a question. "I'm extending my stay for a week, and then continuing on with my practice. What else?" What she was going to do with her newfound knowledge, was something Loretta still didn't know…even after her talk with Jim Barkley.

For a few minutes an awkward silence hung in the air. Finally, Rachel nodded and turned her attention back to the stove. "I'll go, just remember the door's always open."

"I will." Loretta answered as the two women quit talking and focused on finishing getting their supper ready.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The sunlight slid through the slightly parted curtains in the spacious room Audra was using, and then underneath the young woman's eyelids. Audra would have crawled under the oversized comforter she was using only it was Founder's Day, and she was eager to attend the celebration-especially since her brothers had promised her that one of them would be her partner in the three legged race.

Throwing the comforter off and jumping out of bed, she hurried to dress. Afterwards, Audra flew out the bedroom only to stop at the top of the stairs as she heard her mother and Uncle Jim talking. The two were in Jim's study, though the door was wide open. Since the stairs were straight across from the study, the young woman quickly ducked back into the hallway to avoid being seen, and listened as the two grownups continued talking. Victoria's voice held a tone that Audra had heard before-her mother looking for answers and she meant to get them.

"I can't prove anything. However, how long have we known each other Jim? There's something you're not saying!" Victoria glared at Jim as she stood her ground. Her brother-in-law had looked as if he was walking on egg shells ever since Dr. Snyder had ridden away. Knowing of no other reason for her brother-in-law's behavior, the Barkley Matriarch was left wondering what health issues Tom's brother was fighting. She softened her tone and lowered her voice. "We're family, we should be able to turn to each other when the need arises."

Jim shook his head as he walked over and looked out the study window, replaying the conversation he'd had with Dr. Snyder the day before.

" _When did you find out your brother had an affair with my mother? Why did you agree to remain silent?" Loretta stood in the study as she cornered Jim for answers._

" _After you were already married," Jim sighed as he sat down behind his desk. "I overheard your aunt talking to one of her cousins at a party. They were whispering, but I was just close enough to hear enough to know my brother and your mother met after he'd been beaten and robbed in Strawberry." Jim shrugged his shoulders and said, "After your aunt's cousin left, I approached your aunt and got her to tell me everything. She told me of Tom being beaten and left for dead. How she and Leah cared for him and…" he shook his head as he stood up and walked over to the window. "Things happen; maybe they shouldn't only they do. That is, your aunt told me all after I told her what I'd overheard." Jim sighed again. "She begged me to be quiet, pointed out you were married to a fine soldier who sincerely loved you. She said she saw no reason to disrupt your life at that point in the game. She then asked how my brother and his wife were doing." Jim took a deep breath and continued. "Maybe I shouldn't have given my word to keep my mouth shut only the war was still raging. Tom had been wounded and sent home while the boys were all still fighting in the war. Your mother had enough stress. Since you had a husband to provide for you, I saw no need to rock the boat." He turned around and faced at Loretta, a look of resignation in his eyes. "I'll back you up if you want to the family to know, though it would be nice if I was given your aunt's real name."_

"Jim?" Victoria, unaccustomed to Jim not answering her, did her best to control the volume of her voice and her own temper as she again pushed him for answers.

"I told you." He turned around, his eyes pleading for his sister-in-law to drop the matter. "If I was seriously ill, I would tell you. I can promise you that much. Now, in between my cook and Silas, breakfast should be ready soon. I'm sure Audra and the boys are, or will be, in the dining room any minute. I for one don't plan on eating my food cold." Jim walked out the study door.

Victoria followed him, intent on trying to make him talk one more time only to look up the stairs. She could see a small amount of a blue skirt. Inwardly groaning, as she was sure Audra had heard every word that had been said. If her daughter had done that, Victoria could just imagine what the girl was thinking when it came to Jim Barkley. "Come down, Audra! It's time for breakfast!" Victoria called up the stairs. Sure enough, Audra-very slowly-appeared at the top of the stairs-a frightened look was in her eyes.

"You're not in trouble, though you shouldn't be listening in on other people's conversation." Victoria said as she watched Audra cautiously descending the stairs.

"The door was open and you were talking as loud as Nick does when he's upset. Well," Audra quickly added as Victoria, who hadn't realized she'd been talking _that_ loud, "maybe not as loud, but almost." Then, looking in the direction of the kitchen, the young woman asked, "What's Uncle Jim afraid of?"

Victoria didn't answer for a minute. If her brother-in-law was being honest, and there was nothing seriously wrong with his health, why had he'd been acting so funny? Why did she continue to get the feeling that there was something he was keeping from her? Finally, she shrugged her shoulders. "He assures me Dr. Snyder had nothing bad to say about his health. Your uncle says he's fine. We just have to believe that." She then turned and headed for the dining room, urging Audra to do the same as well.

For Audra's part, she continued asking questions in her mind and giving herself an array of possibilities. By the time she sat down at the breakfast table, Audra had decided she was going to find Dr. Snyder once the family arrived at the Founder Day's celebrations and talk with her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A/N I don't know who started the game of having someone sit on a seat that had a handle connected to it…one that would release the seat and drop anyone sitting on the seat into the water (don't even know what the official name for that game is…just know we call it 'the dunking machine' around here). Anyway, even if it didn't exist in the 1800's…it does now.

~oOo~

Music rang through the air, mixed with the delicious aroma of one kind of food or another. Children could be seen running from one place to another while many of the adults were looking at various displays. Most booths were no more than four feet by four feet, though there were a couple of booths that were slightly bigger. Audra had been more than delighted when Jarrod had agreed to be her partner in the three legged race. It didn't make a difference to Audra they came in second; no, the only important thing to her was 'Pappy' had joined in her fun. When it came to Heath and Nick, Audra had giggled and laughed when more than one Rockville resident managed to hit the round handle released the seat that her brothers were taking turns sitting on….landing both brothers in the cold water beneath the seat. Of course, if either brother had been able to say no to their baby sister, they'd never have found themselves drenched to the bone. Now, while her family were busy listening to some of the music and visiting Jim, along with some of his friends, Audra managed to slip away…as she'd caught sight of Dr. Snyder and was still of a mind to talk to her.

When Audra bumped into a lady carrying three quilts, causing the woman to drop the quilts, Audra quickly apologized and began gathering one of them up. "You should watch where you're going young lady!" The well round, graying woman, snapped as she grabbed the quilt Audra had picked up. With that said and done, the woman-who had already picked up the other two quilts, stormed off in a huff. A few tears escaped Audra's eyes after the ornery woman stormed off; after all, Audra hadn't meant to do anything wrong. As it was, only a few tears escaped as she caught sight of Dr. Snyder once more. Afraid she'd lose sight of her, Audra forgot about the tears that had wettened her cheeks and started running-almost hitting a few people as she did.

"Dr. Snyder!" Audra yelled more than once as she ran, hoping Loretta would hear her in spite of all the noise.

Hearing Audra was something Dr. Snyder never would have done only a kind hearted, elderly white haired gentleman tapped Loretta on the shoulder and pointed to Audra who was hurrying towards them. "I think you are being called."

Loretta turned around and felt shock waves go through her. With her mind being the way it was, Audra Barkley running towards her was the last thing Loretta Snyder had thought she'd see when the elderly gentleman tapped her. Automatically, she though one of the Barkleys must be hurt. Thanking the gentleman next to her for alerting her to the fact she was needed, Dr. Snyder hurried to meet Audra.

"Audra! Where is your family? What are you doing by yourself? What is wrong?" Loretta took a hold of Audra's shoulders and looked into the young woman's face, alarmed by the fact that Audra was obviously upset.

Having no idea what message her few tears and lack of family near her would send to the average person, Audra wasn't sure which question she was supposed to answer first. That being the case, she just started rambling. "My family's listening to the music and visiting Uncle Jim and people I don't know; a lady yelled at me and," she paused tilting her head ever so slightly, "What's wrong with Uncle Jim?"

'What?' Loretta knew she had to get Audra to start from the beginning because nothing she'd just said made much sense. "There's too much noise here." Loretta pointed to a bench that sat on the nearest corner to where she and Audra were standing. There were no booths around it and, if you crossed the street, you would come to the Rockville's General Store. "Let go over there and talk."

Audra didn't argue as she followed Dr. Snyder to the bench and sat down next to Loretta, who had quickly realized her mistake had been asking the young woman more than one question at a time, and not being more specific. "Let's begin again. I was surprised to see you by yourself, I thought at least one of your brothers, your mother or even Mr. Whiting would be with you. That's why I asked where your family was. I also thought, because of your tears, something bad might have happened to them."

"Silas doesn't like being called Mr. Whiting." Audra smiled and chuckled.

Loretta smiled back, corrected herself and then said, "You snuck away from your family didn't you?" Loretta could see no other reason for Audra to be alone.

Audra's eyes widened. "How did you know that? I didn't tell you!"

"It doesn't matter." Loretta continued smiling, doing her best to keep the focus on getting some answers. "Since I will take it they are okay, I will assume the tears are because some lady yelled at you."

"I wasn't being careful when I was running." Audra hung her head slightly and told Loretta what had happened. "I didn't mean to bump into her. She didn't have to yell."

"No, she didn't only, sadly, many people do in such a situation. Now," Loretta, paused and then asked, "Why are you asking me what's wrong with your uncle? Is he sick?"

Audra shook her head and then admitted to overhearing the conversation between her mother and Jim Barkley.

"Your uncle is telling the truth. There is nothing wrong with his health. Young lady's shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations." Loretta kindly reprimanded Audra.

Both Loretta's and Audra's heads whipped to their left when they heard Silas say, "No, Dr. Snyder, they shouldn't. They also shouldn't take off without asking." Silas went to say that all the Barkleys were scared half out of their wits and looking for Audra.

"I didn't mean to scare everyone. I just wanted to talk to Dr. Snyder. Though, I'm guess I'm in trouble." Audra, who had jumped to her feet, said just as Nick and Heath hurried towards them.

When Nick started to lay into Audra, Heath stopped him. "She's fine, Nick. We can deal with it later. Come on, sis." Heath held out his hand which Audra took gladly. After all, when Nick was angry, she wanted Heath around anyway.

"Thanks," Heath nodded towards Loretta and led her away; Nick followed, though Silas stayed behind.

"Jim Barkley knows, doesn't he?" Silas looked at Loretta, who had also stood up, his eyes saying 'I dare you to deny it'; the tone in his voice sent the same message. So, while Loretta-who had turned her face forward-did not see the look in his eyes, she still got the message.

"Yes, but please don't talk to him about it. I'm supposed to leave in a few days anyway." Loretta, who was watching her half-brothers lead her half-sister away-replied without turning her head. Then asked quietly, "You think I'm making a mistake, don't you?"

Silas nodded. "Yes, I do. I think they have the right to know. But," he took a deep breathe. "As I said before…I won't approach anyone with what I know."

Loretta said nothing more as she turned, walked to the corner, crossed the street and disappeared down the street…never once looking back. For Silas's part, he watched the doctor leave and turned with the intention of going to find Victoria and tell her that Audra had been found. Instead, he turned around and felt his heart leap into his throat. Victoria Barkley was standing right behind him, hands on her hips, and her eyes said he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. That is, without explaining everything he knew he wasn't.

A/N This was the last specific request. The special needs child wanted Silas to be cornered by Victoria, and have to confess everything to her even if the confession wasn't actually shown… as the child said, "Like he did in Explosion."


	17. Chapter 17

Broken Chains and Welded Links

Victoria, her family, Silas and Jim had just arrived home from the day's activities. She had sent Audra up to her room to play with her doll while asking her sons to join their uncle, Silas and herself in Jim's study. Jarrod stood near his uncle's built in bookshelves; there was actually ten shelves that went almost from one wall to the other. Jim was leaning against the window sill; Nick and Heath were sitting on the study's couch while Silas sat in a chair near the couch. The more than serious look on Victoria's face, along with the uncomfortable ones on both Silas's and Jim's, had all three of her sons feeling very nervous and concerned that. The three brothers thought; perhaps, Uncle Jim wasn't as well as he'd professed. They thought that's why their mother had sent their sister up to her room. It was a notion that went out the window when Victoria, who was standing in front of her brother-in-law's large, brown, oak desk began talking about the past.

"Neither Jarrod nor Nick will remember the story I'm going to tell you. Well, Jarrod might remember a bit. Only, Jarrod," she said as she looked at her oldest who automatically stood just a little bit straighter, "Do you remember when you were about nine you asked me about a child that you kept remembering, a child you told everyone looked like Nick, but no one would tell you anything when you asked?"

Jarrod fidgeted just a little, as he actually remembered his questioning his parents many times. Nick, on the other hand stiffened. He didn't remember anyone who looked like him. Naturally, Heath had no clue as to what his mother was talking about. After all, when Jarrod was nine, he'd only been one year old. "Yeah, I do. You'd simply leave the room, and Father told me not to bother you as I could very well see there was just myself, Nick and Heath."

Victoria shook her head and sighed. "No, there was another one, a boy by the name of Nathan Joshua." Victoria took a deep breath and steadied herself as she looked apologetically at Nick. "He was your identical twin brother."

Audible gasps could be heard from Jarrod and Heath while Nick looked as if someone had punched him below the belt. "W…what happened? Why did you never talk about him?" Nick didn't know what to think about the revelation his mother had just handed them.

"When Jarrod was five, and you and Joshua were one, all of us were visiting your Uncle Jim." Victoria nodded towards her brother-in-law. He, your Aunt Ellen, and the rest of us went on a picnic. Only…" she started to choke up, and Jim quickly spoke up.

"There was a river nearby." Jim's own voice wavered only he continued talking. "To this day none of us know how it happened only one minute Joshua was sitting near your Aunt Ellen, and the next she was screaming as he crawled to the edge of a 'hill'," Jim flicked his fingers to indict that there the 'hill' was simply a small dip from the grass to the river, "and fell into the river. Took your aunt years to quit blaming herself,"

Victoria, who had regained control of herself, "We never were able to recover his body, though we did put a small cross near the river. Anyway," she looked at her sons and continued, "In my grief, I pushed your father further and further away. Finally, he just needed a break and went to Strawberry to check out a mine. We didn't really need the mine, only he was trying to give me the space he thought I needed."

When Victoria stopped speaking, Jarrod looked at his brothers and then his uncle and mother. "Why tell us this now? What brought the need to talk about it now?" It was a question that was in his brothers' eyes as well.

"Your father was a good man; but he was still a man. I pushed him away when he needed comfort, love and understanding. After he was robbed and beaten in Strawberry," Victoria wasn't surprised by the shocked looked that leapt onto her sons' faces. After all, the attack on her husband was another thing she and Tom had never talked about. "He was found by a laundress and her sister. The laundress was a widow by the name of Leah Sawyers." Again she wasn't surprised when all three of her sons looked as if someone had put a hot poker into the middle of their backs and then twisted the poker. Jarrod, Nick and Heath were putting the pieces together.

"Are you saying Father had affair with this laundress or her sister?" Heath asked slowly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and it was the laundress. She and your father were both lonely and looking for comfort. No," she stepped backwards and sat on the edge of the desk. "It wasn't right, but it happened. While he was there he went by the last name of Thomson and seriously considered started a new life with Leah. However, after a few months, Tom told Leah his true identity and apologized profusely to her. He told her couldn't just throw seven years of marriage to a woman he loved dearly and his two remaining sons away. He said he was coming back and begging my forgiveness."

"And?" Nick and Heath both asked at the same time, a look of 'out with it' was in their eyes while a slight edge could be heard in their voices. Jarrod's eyes said he wanted to know more, but he said nothing.

"I took him back, but I forbade him to return to Strawberry. Said that, even though he had bought a share of the mine, we could sell it." Victoria looked at Jim and Silas once more; both men nodded their heads slightly. Their reaction surprised Victoria's sons as they realized the two men knew what was coming. This didn't shock them when it came to their Uncle Jim, but Silas had only started working for the family after the war.

"And?" Heath again asked, while Nick and Jarrod continued looking at Jim and Silas -both of whom, though it was their mother answered the question.

"If I hadn't threatened your father with a divorce if he went back, we might have learned the truth back then. We would have known…" She had no chance to finish her sentence as both Nick and Heath flew to their feet.

"You're not saying Father has another child out there, are you?" Heath beat Nick to punch as it were.

"Yes, I am. Silas and Jim can both back that up. Your Uncle Jim has known for a few years, but Rachel Caulfield, Leah's widowed sister, begged him not to say anything. You see your half-sister, while very young, had just married a soldier in the Union army-and Widow Caulfield didn't want any boats rocked as it were. Silas met Rachel Caulfield and your half-sister during the war, but didn't realize that was the case until recently."

The war, a young marriage…shock registered on all three of her sons' faces as Heath and Nick dropped back down on the couch while Jarrod found himself steadying himself against the bookshelf. Jarrod then looked at his mother and spoke for his brothers. "Dr. Loretta T Snyder," His eyes continued to show his shock as he looked at his mother, Silas and Uncle Jim, "You're saying she's our half-sister. You're saying her name is Loretta Thomson Snyder."

"No way!" Nick and Heath both snapped at the same time, though it was Heath who again flew to his feet. The thought that Nick had tried to pick up their own sister was making him sick to his stomach; Silas and Uncle Jim had to be wrong in what they'd told Victoria.

"She's never said anything." Heath's denial sounded loud and clear.

"She didn't know until last week, Mister Heath." Silas spoke up. "I tried to tell her that all of you had the right to know, but she thinks it's too late to have any kind of relationship with any of you."

Heath headed for the study door.

"Heath..." Victoria spoke up only to have Nick look at her-his eyes full of turmoil.

"I'm sure Heath is going to need a ride; I'm going with him." Nick stood up. "After all, I need a ride myself. Though, we won't do anything we'll regret. I'll make myself keep that promise." He then hurried out the door and ran to catch up with Heath, who was already outside.

"Audra doesn't know, does she?" Jarrod asked after a painful silence fill into the room.

Victoria shook her head, tears close to her eyes. "Audra always wanted a sister, but how do you explain to someone in her state of mind that, yes, you have a sister….but you don't? How do you explain that, while you sincerely regret not checking out the facts, you can't turn back the clock. Also, how do I tell her that, as strong as personality as I've been told I have, I still don't know how to approach a full grown woman with a medical practice about at least sticking around long enough to get you to know her-and long enough to feel comfortable corresponding with each other on a regular basis?"

"Do you want me to talk to Audra?" Jarrod, who was still wheeling from the shock of his mother's revelation-but was used to stepping in and helping Victoria after Tom had been murdered, asked.

Victoria gave her oldest a small smile, but shook her head. "No, not right now. I want to actually actually talk with Dr. Snyder before saying anything to Audra. Though, thanks anyway."

"Anytime," Jarrod took a deep breath of his own and headed for the study.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

 _Excerpt from Ch 17:_ _  
_  
 _Victoria shook her head and sighed as she looked apologetically at Nick. "No, there was another one, a boy by the name of Nathan Joshua." Victoria took a deep breath and steadied herself as she looked apologetically at Nick. "He was your identical twin brother."_

~oOo~

The streets of Rockville were pretty quiet and a few residents could be seen walking around when Nick and Heath entered from the south end of town. The two had ridden around the hills for a solid hour talking before deciding they'd head to the town's saloon.

"You think she's really our sister?" Heath broke the silence that had fallen between the two brothers on the last leg of their ride.

"No…." Nick shook his head., but then shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Uncle Jim's never lied to the family, and Silas has seldom been wrong. Just…blasted, why didn't they just tell us about Joshua?" He figured he didn't have to say he was also struggling with the fact that their father had been unfaithful to Victoria.

Heath didn't answer the question as he was still in shock that his parents had never talked about Nick having a twin brother; he couldn't imagine how Nick must be feeling at the moment. It was just as mind boggling as the fact that three of the most influenceable people he knew (Silas was more influenceable that he thought himself to be) were now claiming he, his brothers and Audra had a half-sister. He and Nick might have had more time to think about it only they heard shots coming from the sheriff's office. Since they were almost to the office, they flew off their horses and ran to the side of the building-just in case the shooter came running out. Only the front door remained shut as they heard a back door open and close.

Before Nick could say a word, Heath was running down the alley towards the back of the building. On the other hand, Nick leapt onto the boardwalk and, kicking the door open, yelled out for the Rockville sheriff. After he did, he heard a moan come from back near the jail cells. Nick ran to the door that separated the office from the cell and pushed the slightly ajar door all the way open.

"Sheriff Michaels" Nick ran to the fallen sheriff, who had been shot in the upper right leg.

"Scott Taylor, he had a visitor half hour ago-a cousin-must have slipped him a gun." Sheriff Michaels grimaced as Nick, who had taken his own bandana off and began wrapping it around the lawman's leg. About that time the sheriff's deputy came running in. "Mr. Taylor?" He looked from Nick to the sheriff.

"Yes, he's getting away." Sheriff Michaels cursed as his deputy and Nick wrapped their arms around him.

"Maybe not, my brother took after him." Nick told the sheriff and then offered to help get the man to Dr. Monson's.

"No! Leave that…that man out of this! Leave me here! Go get Dr. Snyder; she's still in town! I know, I saw her not ten minutes ago in the general mercantile." Sheriff Michaels snapped as his deputy and Nick helped him lay down on a cot that was set up against the wall in the main office. The big joke in Rockville was the sheriff had put the bed there just to be sure he had a place to sleep if his wife got mad at him.

Nick was stunned. Sure he hadn't liked the impressions he'd gotten off Dr. Monson, but the man was the town's only doctor most of the time. He would have thought that Sheriff Michaels would ask for the town's long time doctor. Though, with the urgency of the situation, Nick didn't argue with the man. He turned, hurried out of the office and tore down the boardwalk.  
Naturally, his actions raised more than one eyebrow. At least, it did from the ones who had heard the shot and seen him and Heath fly off their horses.

Nick didn't have to run very far before he saw Dr. Snyder carrying her medical bag; she'd actually gone to the mercantile to check on the owner's wife, hurrying towards him. She too had heard the shot; well, not crystal clear, but enough to make her wonder if she was hearing right. "What happened" she asked as her and Nick's paths came together.

Quickly explaining what had happened, Nick motioned back towards the law office. "He asked for you personally."

If it weren't for the fact there was no time to spare, she would have laughed at the look of confusion in Nick's eyes. No one had to tell her what his previous thoughts had been when it came to Dr. Monson. "You'd think the man would bury the hatchet at a time like this and, no," she told Nick as the two of them raced towards the sheriff's office, "don't ask me to explain the feud between the two men. If they choose to that is fine, only I don't have time for gossip." In her eyes, repeating what she'd heard when it came to Rockville's sheriff and Dr. Monson would be just that. Within a couple of minutes, Nick and Heath were standing near the sheriff's desk with the deputy as Loretta looked the sheriff's injury over.

"That bullet has to come out, and you know what that means." Loretta put her hands on her hips and stared hard at the stubborn lawman.

"So, take it out!" Sheriff Michaels again snapped. "My deputy or one of the Barkleys can help!"

Loretta shook her head and glanced over her shoulders at the deputy. "You both know the agreement I'm bound by when it comes to doing surgery of any kind in this town. As long as Dr. Monson is available, he has to be the one to do it."

The debate might have continued only a young, red headed boy around twelve ran into the office. He stopped, swaying back and forth for a split second…he'd been running so fast he had to catch his balance or fall on his face.

"What's going on, Johnny?" The deputy hurried over to the young man who was staring at the sheriff lying on the cot and Dr. Snyder who stood beside the wounded lawman.

"Oh," Johnny, still looking more than upset, answered, "My pa and a few others tried to catch Mr. Taylor, but the man bolted into Dr. Monson's office; he's holding the doctor hostage!"

The deputy cursed, quickly apologized as he turned and looked at Loretta. "You take care of the sheriff. Will one of you," he looked at Heath and Nick and asked, "Will one of you stay here and assist Dr. Snyder while the other one comes with me?"

"I'll go," Heath offered before Nick, who was glaring at his brother, could say a word.

Not knowing Nick knew her aunt's secret, Loretta took the upset look in Nick's eyes to simply mean he was mad at his brother for dumping any form of medical duty on him. Though, she didn't bother with the subject as she opened her medical bag and asked for his assistance.

Silently chewing out his blonde haired brother, Nick did as Loretta asked for the sake of the sheriff. Though, by the time she was through Nick was asking himself if it would be all that bad to have a doctor in the family.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Audra was sitting on her uncle's couch reading to Silas when Heath and Nick opened the front door and stepped inside. At the same time Heath and Nick were entering Uncle Jim's home, Jarrod-who had been talking with Jim in the man's study; the two had been discussing a business deal their uncle was interested, stepped into the living room. One look at the more than somber looks on his brothers' faces, and Jarrod feared that; maybe, the two men-or at least Nick-had done something stupid when it came to Dr. Snyder.

"What's wrong? What did you do?" Jarrod asked, and without thinking looked at Nick.

Nick, irritated that Jarrod automatically assumed the problem lay with him, growled, "Nothing but help Dr. Snyder take a bullet out of the sheriff!"

Jarrod felt shock waves roll over him as his eyes widened. However, before he had a chance to say anything, Audra was slamming the book she'd been reading shut and jumping off the couch.

"The sheriff's shot? Who shot him? Is he dead?" She practically ran Jarrod's side as she asked the questions. She then threw her arms around Jarrod's waist and began asking more questions, such as 'Is the bad man coming here? Who else is he going to shoot? It was all Jarrod could do to get his sister, who was near hysteria to calm down. By the time he did, Victoria -who had been in the kitchen, and Jim-who had finally come out of the study, were also in the room.

"Silas," Victoria, who had only heard part of her daughter's questions, spoke as she looked at the family's servant and friend, "will you please take Audra outside; she can continue to read to you out there."

"But, mother, the bad man…" Audra started in again only to have Nick, who was kicking himself for not asking Silas to take his sister out in the first place, interrupted her. "Jarrod just told you not to worry about it. Listen to him, I promise you, the sheriff is alive and the man who shot him is no longer a threat. Now, just go outside with Silas."

"Okay," Audra, who was still pretty rattled, allowed Silas to take her hand and lead her outside. The moment Silas shut the door behind them, Victoria turned on Nick and Heath, demanding that at least one of them to start from the beginning. "Take turns talking if you want, but what is going on?"

"It was Scott Taylor," Heath shook his head, as he repeated what sheriff had said about Mr. Taylor's cousin and the pistol which had been slipped to the prisoner. "He must have slipped him something to pick the lock with as well. When the sheriff went to check on him, Mr. Taylor had the cell door open."

"You said the man was no longer a threat." Victoria looked at Nick. "Is he dead?"

"By his own hand," Nick sighed and then shocked his mother when he said that one of the town's men had reacted too fast and, in an attempt to shoot the escape prisoner through Dr. Monson's office window, had hit and killed Dr. Monson instead. "I don't know what Mr. Taylor was thinking, but just after the man who accidentally shot Dr. Monson pulled his trigger, Mr. Taylor pulled his own. He was dead before we busted the door down, probably died instantly."

While Victoria was reeling though, she still managed to ask slowly-not wishing to make it sound as if she was taking Dr. Monson's death lightly-"What will the town do now?"

"If you mean what they will do for a doctor," Nick put his hands on his hips and looked at her as if to as 'do you really have to ask'. "They've already asked Dr. Snyder to stay, at least long enough until they can find someone who is willing to relocate on a permanent basis."

Dr. Loretta Thomson Snyder…Victoria sighed. Ever since Nick and Heath had ridden away from Jim's ranch, the Barkley matriarch had wondered how to talk the woman into staying within traveling distance from Stockton. However, Victoria sure hadn't wanted to keep Tom's daughter in Rockville this way. Then, due to the fact she and her family had originally planned on going home the next day, Victoria knew she needed to tell Nick and Heath about the change of plans she had…ones she'd already talked over with Jarrod.

"Jarrod has no choice but to head home tomorrow morning; he has a meeting in Stockton he can't get out of." Victoria wasn't surprised when Heath and Nick both stiffened ever so slightly. "I've talked to Jim. Audra and I will be staying here an extra day. I would appreciate it if the two you stayed as well. Jarrod can talk to McColl about running the ranch for an additional day once your brother arrives home."

While Nick was still struggling with the blow that had been dealt, he had to admit he didn't want to leave before his mother approached the doctor with what the family now knew. However, Heath was another matter altogether.

"Why should we stick around here? It's not like she wants to be a part of this family." He snapped as he took a step back.

"How do you know that? All Silas said was she thought it was too late." Victoria glared at her son, not even attempting to hide the displeasure she felt at that moment. "If Silas and your Uncle Jim say she's your father's daughter, then she is. That means we should let her know she has a place in our home any time she needs it."

Heath, who had idolized his father from birth-even more so when he refused to use his family as an excuse to stay out of the Union army, came home wounded and then, later, as he stood up against the railroad, even though it had cost him his life-wasn't so willing to extend that sort of invitation. After all, Silas and Jim might be good men, but they were still human. They could be wrong; this Leah Thomson could have lied to Loretta's aunt. It was a fact he didn't hesitate to voice either. "For all we know her mother was just a lady of the night that simply chose to name our father as Loretta's." Heath was shocked when he felt the sting of his mother's hand.

"I told you your father was with Leah Thomson for a few months. If your father was tempted to choose her over me, she had to be a good woman. Your father would never have looked twice at a woman you've just described. Now, whether you stay or whether you go home is up to you only know this…I am going to talk to Loretta, and she is going to be told what I just told the two of you."

Nick, afraid of what Heath might do if he returned to Stockton with Jarrod, turned to face his blonde haired brother. "I know the turmoil you're feeling because I'm feeling it too only don't do anything stupid like leaving the ranch. That's my area; I mean, doing stupid things is my job, remember? We've worked alongside each other for years; I don't want that to stop."

His relationship with his brothers, especially Nick, was the only thing that kept Heath from doing just that. He turned and headed for the stairs that led up to the room he'd been using. "Fine, I'll be waiting for you on the ranch when you get back."

After Heath had disappeared up the stairs, Victoria looked at Nick and shook her head. "And here I thought, with us withholding the information about your twin brother from you as well, you'd be the one that would insist on leaving."

"It would be tempting," Nick growled as politely as he could, "Only, with Jarrod and Heath going back to Stockton, Audra has to have one of her brothers around…even if Silas is still here. After all, if I guess right, you still haven't told Audra the news." He wasn't surprised when Victoria admitted she hadn't.

"I can talk to her." Nick looked in the direction his sister had been taken.

"Jarrod made the same offer, but I told him no. You know how she's always wanted a sister. How can I tell her when I don't even know how Dr. Snyder will react when I approach her? Though, I've been trying to think if something to say to Audra; she overhead Jim and Silas earlier; that is, she heard just enough to know something is up. I got her to back off by promising someone would explain everything to her later. Besides, I still have to go talk to Dr. Snyder."

"With all due respect, Mother, someone needs to talk to Audra before then. I'll go ahead and talk to her while you go see Dr. Snyder. I might even ask Jarrod to have a few words with her before he leaves." Nick turned and walked out of the room.

'Thank goodness Audra has you wrapped around her little finger' Victoria thought as she took a deep breath and then headed up the stairs. While she wasn't going to try to talk Heath into staying, Victoria wanted to give him something to think about on his way home before she went to see Loretta T Snyder.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Loretta looked around the late Dr. Monson's office, a ray of emotions running through her once more. Unbeknownst to the Barkleys, Loretta had wanted to settle down and practice medicine in one town. Only, like Victoria, Loretta hadn't wanted it at the cost of another human being's life…even a man like Dr. Monson had been. _"Please, just think about it"_ Rockville's mayor had begged her before leaving the office. Slowly Loretta sat behind the desk which Dr. Monson had used and started to dwell on the other matter on her mind…the family she'd been denied growing up. When she did so, Loretta replayed the day that her Aunt Rachel confessed everything.

 _"How could you?" Loretta stood in the yard and stared at Rachel with a tint of anger in her eyes; though, if truth be told, the doctor didn't know why she was asking the question. "I had the right to know who my father was."_

 _"Maybe so, but have you considered what he thought his 'rights' might be?" Rachel looked at Loretta in partial disbelief. "He would have laid claim to you, and he lost that right the day he confessed he was a married man and went back to Stockton! That is, in your mother's and mine eyes he did." Loretta's aunt softened the harsh tone that had leapt into her voice and shook her head. "Men have all the rights in the world, but your mama only had you. As I just said, if Tom Barkley had realized she was carrying his child, who knows what the man would have done." Rachel stepped away from Loretta and leaned against a nearby tree; compassion and hurt filled her eyes. "I know what you've suffered by the hands of others because of your mother kept you, but she did her best…as did I after she passed on."_

'By the hands of others…' Loretta doubled her fist and slammed it down upon the desk. The way the people in town had looked at her, especially the men-older and younger ones- as if they thought she'd be an easy target when she got old enough. Loretta sighed. That was one good thing about the war…it got her away from Strawberry. When she heard the bell over the office door ring, Loretta shook herself out of her thoughts and stood up. Apparently, her musings would have to wait. "May I…." she opened the office door and started to speak only to feel her heart skip a bit. Due to a comment Audra had made during the festivities held by Rockville, Loretta was fully aware the Barkleys were supposed to be on their way home. "Mrs. Barkley, what's wrong?"

'Plenty' Victoria thought as she took a deep breath. "I was hoping I'd arrive here and find you with time to talk."

Time to talk? Loretta's eyebrows turned down slightly as she studied the regal woman before her. From the day she's first laid eyes on Victoria, the Barkley matriarch had seemed self-assured and strong. Now, Loretta saw a tad bit of nervousness in Victoria's eyes. Unaware that her and Silas' conversation had been overhead, Loretta couldn't think of one thing Mrs. Barkley would need to talk to her about. Still, she wasn't going to turn her visitor away. "We can go into the office; that is, unless someone comes in who needs me worse."

"Thank you." Victoria headed for the office. Once inside, Loretta sat down behind her desk while Victoria pulled the brown chair setting in front of the desk out and sat down. Again, Loretta asked Mrs. Barkley what brought her to the office.

Victoria sighed, even as she straightened up and looked the doctor in the eyes. "You." The Barkley Matriarch wasn't surprised by the look of utter shock that appeared on Loretta's face. Victoria then slowly explained just where she'd been standing when Silas and Loretta were talking. "No," Victoria hurried on when she saw anger appear in Loretta's eyes, "he didn't simply spill the news out to me. I had to drag it out of him and that; dragging information out from someone if I feel I have the right to know, is something I'm famous for." She went on to add that fact that she'd followed the talk with Silas with a more than intense round with Jim. "While I highly resent this being kept from the family," Victoria took a deep breath and continued, "I can understand why Jim made the choice he did. He and the family will get past it." 'Eventually' was a word the Barkley matriarch added silently.

Regret replaced the anger in Loretta's eyes as the doctor stood up and walked over to the window and pulled the brown curtains open even more than they already were. She could see citizens of the town walking up and down the sidewalks. Then, due to the reactions many people had given her through the years, Loretta turned and looked at Victoria, "Don't worry. I'll not be darkening your doorstep or even setting foot in Stockton."

While Victoria understood why the doctor thought the purpose of the visit was to make sure she-Loretta-didn't 'embarrass the family', Victoria wasn't going to allow that notion to stick around. "Did I say anything about staying away?" She stood up putting her hands on her hips, even as a firm 'get rid of that notion **'** leapt onto her face.

Loretta was taken aback. After hearing that Mrs. Barkley had been told the truth, she was sure the Barkley matriarch had come for just that reason. After all, who wanted to welcome their husband's back wood's colt to the family, or was that filly in her case? The question gave Loretta a silent laugh. "No, you didn't." She answered after a moment and then asked cautiously, "Does the rest of the family feel this way?"

"They are, naturally, still adjusting to the facts handed them, especially my blonde haired son, Heath." Victoria sighed again and walked over to join Loretta by the window. "It will take more time for him. He has not seen as much as his brothers, and he had his father on a pedestal. I wished he hadn't done that, put my husband up so high that is. I've told Heath many times through the years Tom was a good man, but even he was human.

"And Audra?" Loretta's eyes filled with a mixture of doubt and concern.

Victoria didn't answer as she turned away from the window and headed back for the chair she'd been using. Once she sat down, she looked at Loretta, who had not moved. "Nick and Jarrod both talked her; I don't know the exact conversation, but Audra knows you're her sister, but that-due to your age and work-you won't be living at the house like she, Nick and Heath do." When a look of confusion appeared in Loretta's eyes, Victoria quickly surmised it was because Jarrod's name had not been mentioned. "As you are aware, Jarrod is an attorney. His practice keeps him coming and going. He has a room in the main house, but he is often in San Francisco and has an apartment there as well." She went on to tell Loretta that the family would be heading back to Stockton, and that Victoria would like to know that Loretta would make the time to come and stay on the ranch…at least for a little while. After the visit, there would always be a room at the main house for her when she needed it. "As I told Heath, you are Tom's daughter. You never should have been denied his name, or the right to be a part of this family. No one has the right to keep that from you now; all you have to do is stand your ground against those who would have it otherwise….even one very stubborn, blonde haired Barkley."

Loretta said nothing as she turned to face the window once again. In her mind, she could see herself at eight years old, sitting on a tire swing that hung from a tree that stood at the side of the home she and her mother were living in. She'd have given anything to know the truth back then, and now that the facts were out in the open and she had her chance, she couldn't seem to reach out and embrace it. Then, due to seeing one of the Rockville residents-one who was currently under the doctor's care- heading towards the office, turned to tell Victoria that a patient was arriving.

"I'll leave, but please think about coming to Stockton for at least a visit. There will be a room ready for you." Victoria turned and walked out of the office, hoping the family would have a visitor to the ranch in the near future.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The sun was shining and the wind was blowing gently as more than one head whipped to the side when the citizens saw Loretta riding into town. They hadn't seen a woman dress as Loretta was. _'I'll not make a secret of the fact that Tom has another daughter, though I won't go handing out your description or anything unless you come to Stockton of your own free will. After all, while I want you to join our family, I won't be pushing you'_ Victoria's words-spoken just before the Barkley matriarch and her family left Rockville rang in Loretta's ears. Since she had no reason to doubt Mrs. Barkley, Loretta knew it was her choice of attire that was earning her the shocked looks. Oh well, she had never let another person's opinion of her choice of clothing to determine what she wore. Only when the livery stable came into view did Loretta shake herself out of her thoughts. Moments later, she was standing inside the stable, very much speechless. Nick Barkley had just stepped away from his own horse, which was now standing inside one of the stalls.

To say that Nick Barkley was stunned would be an understand statement. Even with the letters that Victoria and Audra had exchanged with Loretta, after four months he'd figured Dr. Snyder was turning down his mother's offer of visiting the ranch. Then again, as his mother had pointed out just the day before, 'your sister's a doctor, and a good one. It might be awhile before she comes for a visit'. While he felt more than awkward, Nick actually managed to think before he spoke. Of course, the fact that he'd had four months to ponder the revelation the family had been given while in Rockville probably had a hand in Nick controlling his tongue. "Hello, Dr. Snyder or," he paused and shifted his weight as he held out his hand, "is it all right if I just call you Loretta or Lori?" His slight unease shown in his eyes as he spoke.

"Loretta," his half-sister was quick to answer as she slid her hand into his. "Never cared for nicknames." She saw reason to state the reason for her dislike of nicknames had a lot to do with the many, cruel, names others had called her over the years. "Wasn't sure I'd bump into any of the family as I rode through town." Her own discomfort could be heard loud and clear.

Nick rose his eyebrows. "You're not coming out to the ranch?"

"I…." Loretta shrugged her shoulders. "I hadn't made up my mind. I had some friends-Sarah Clark and her husband Paul, write and say they were in Stockton. They said Paul was now teaching school here. They wanted to see me, and I had some spare time." She paused again before continuing on. "Like I just said, wasn't sure it would be a good idea to drop in on the family as well. It's not like I sent a telegram or anything." She couldn't help but wonder as Nick started grinning wide and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Loretta stiffened just a little, unsure whether or not she should be annoyed at Nick.

"You're coming out to the ranch, but first; if you would, Audra's been talking up a storm to the reverend and his wife about you. They're eager to meet you and, no," he hurried to add due to the fact concern was now in Loretta's eyes, "they're not the hypocritical kind. Reverend Stacy and his wife are very good, and I mean good, people." He headed for the door only to have his half-sister stop him.

"What makes you think I'm going out to the ranch?" She feared she knew the answer even before the question was out of her mouth.

"Like you just said, Paul's our schoolteacher. Sarah and he have made friends with Mother and Audra. They're out at the house." Nick answered as he walked out of the livery stable.

"Audra?" Loretta hurried to catch up with Nick. It's not that she was surprised that Paul and Saul had befriended the young woman; she wasn't. Sarah had always had a place in her heart for all Paul's students, especially the slower ones. It was just Audra wasn't in school.

Nick didn't answer at first. He, like Jarrod and Heath, still had moments where he wished he could change past events. Finally, he turned his head and gave Loretta a smile. "Remember, just before we left, what you said to mother when it came to Audra?"

Loretta had to think for a second and then nodded. "I said Audra could still find something to do in life, I said 'even it was just…" Loretta, who was walking next to Nick as he and she passed one or another person on the board walk leading to the Stacy one, stopped and turned abruptly. This made is so she was looking straight at Nick, who had also stopped. "She's cleaning erasers for Paul?"

Nick grinned as he nodded slightly. "Three afternoons a week. She also dumps the garbage and sweeps some of the classroom floors after school is over. Of course, Mr. Tolman is still maintaining the building and doing the majority of the janitorial work, but he hasn't minded Audra going in and helping either." Nick saw no reason to state that it was Paul and Sarah who paid Audra for the work she did. He might not have only he was sure Audra would. After all, his baby sister had been walking on cloud nine ever since Paul Clark had given her the job. Nick then started for the reverend's home again.

He and Loretta would have made it to their destination without incident only Mary Jean, a blonde haired twenty three year old who had been seeing Nick, came around the corner of the last building that Nick and Loretta had to pass before reading the Stacy home. Upon seeing Loretta and Nick together, Mary Jean got the wrong idea and turned on Nick.

"I thought we had decided to see each other exclusively?" The young woman stiffened asked Nick even as she stiffened and glared slightly at Loretta.

Nick was both embarrassed by his girlfriend's behavior and angered by it. He'd never given her any doubt to his intentions and, since they'd started seeing each other more, he had amazed many people by not looking around. Now, with the tone of distrust in her voice before he even had a chance to explain, Nick wasn't exactly impressed. "This is my sister, Loretta." He bit his words off just as sharply as Mary Jean had bit hers off, and glared at her just as hard. "Like Audra has been saying, we've been expecting her."

Mary Jean's mouth fell open for split second. Sure she'd heard the comments Audra had made in town, heard Victoria and the others back the young woman up. Still, Mary Jean had also convinced herself the family was simply going along with Audra to appease the only now 'addled brained' girl. Of course, this was a term Mary Jean had never used around Nick-as she knew how he felt about such terms. "I…I…" she stammered and then made one of the most unbelievable remarks a person could make. "You're real!"

Loretta wasn't about to make any reply to such a stupid observation. Nick on the other hand was more than appalled by Mary Jean's remark. "Of course, she is! Now, if you don't mind, my sister and I are going to visit the Stacy's." His eyes added 'You just lost my interest'. He then started walking towards the reverend's home once more, leaving Mary Jane staring at him in disbelief.

"Maybe I made a mistake in coming." Loretta remarked after quickly caught up with Nick. "I didn't mean to upset your girl."

"She's not my girl." Nick snapped and then apologized. "At least not anymore she isn't, and that is not your fault." By the time he finished making the statement they were standing in front of Reverend Stacy's home. "Now come on. Like I said, Audra's been talking up a storm. I might as well introduce before heading out to the ranch."

Loretta would have stood her ground and declined only the thought that her half-sister was excited enough to be talking to everyone about her had Loretta stunned…and flattered. Soon she was standing in the Stacy home with Nick and meeting the more than hospitable couple.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Loretta let out a low whistle as the Barkley home came into view. She'd known Tom Barkley's family was wealthy, but she'd never guessed just how much money they really had. "How many rooms does your family have in that thing?" Loretta asked, and then quickly apologized. "I'm not trying to bad mouth the house or anything only it's huge!"

Nick was surprised when he found himself bristling at the words 'your family'. Naturally, he understood she didn't feel like family yet. He sure couldn't fault her on that one, as he was still struggling with it himself. Still… "The house has a number of rooms, hence the reason we always seem to find ourselves with countless guests." Then, just before reaching the main black, iron gate that stood wide open, Nick looked at Loretta. "If my mother says you're a Barkley, you are. I won't sit here and lie to you, tell you that I'm totally comfortable with the idea now. Only, I am more used to the idea than I was, and this is _our_ house. I hope you're staying for more than a few hours. I really want to get to know you."

"And your brothers, Audra? Do they feel the same way?" Loretta asked only to have the door fling open and see Audra-who had been watching out the window- run out onto the porch.

"MY SISTER IS HERE!" Audra cried out and started clapping her hands.

Nick chuckled and smiled at Loretta before dismounting his horse. "When it comes to your sister, I'd say you just got your answer."

By the time Loretta was standing next to her horse, Audra had flown off the porch and was hugging her. "I've been praying you'd come; I knew you'd come!" Audra started rambling on, a habit she had when overly excited. As in the café when they first met, Loretta was uncomfortable with the show of affection. Though, she didn't have the heart to tell Audra that. "Promise you'll stay for a long time."

Loretta wasn't about to promise the young woman any such thing. In Loretta's books, promises were made too freely-and thus too easily broken. "I can't do that." She replied as kindly as she could. "All I can say for sure is I'm here for a short visit." Loretta said as Audra stepped away, her excitement still in her eyes.

Audra's joy diminished slightly, though she managed to keep smiling. She might not have only both Nick and Jarrod had had long talks with her since coming home. That is, they'd had as much in depth discussions about Loretta T Snyder as they could with someone in Audra's condition. In the end, Audra had accepted that Loretta was in the same boat as Jarrod was. That is, both had professions that kept them away from Stockton a lot. More so with Loretta, as she could hardly move the town of Rockville any closer than it was. "Pappy said if you came that would, most likely, be the case."

"Pappy?" Loretta looked from Audra to Nick and then back and Audra.

"Jarrod," Nick spoke up. "It's a nickname he's had for years." The whole time he was answering he was sending Loretta a message with his eyes 'Don't push the issue right now; I'll explain later'. It was a message Loretta read loud and clear.

"Well, your Pappy is right. I can't stay but a few days, maybe a week. Now, I understand you and I share some friends." Loretta smiled at Audra. Naturally, confusion filled Audra's eyes until Nick explained the Clarks knew Loretta.

"Oh, then come on!" Audra grabbed Loretta's hand and started pulling her towards the house only to have Nick clear his throat. "Sorry, sis," Audra looked at Nick and then back at Loretta, "I know you can walk on your own; I'm just excited we share same friends!"

Loretta again felt awkward, but only because Audra had called her 'sis'. It felt wrong…but at the same time it felt so right. "You lead the way, I'll follow." Loretta smiled politely at the blonde haired young woman and then watched as Audra turned and ran back into the house.

"You go on ahead," Nick looked towards the corral nearest the Barkley's home. He could see Heath; the blonde haired cowboy was just finishing breaking in a horse. "I need to go talk to our brother." He again stressed the word 'our'.

Loretta wasn't blind. She'd seen the fleeing look of concern that had raced across Nick's face. That concern had to meant Heath was still at odds with the revelation handed to him while in Rockville. She might have let that fact turn her away had it not been for Nick's admission and Audra's welcome. No, she wasn't going to let Heath Barkley's attitude turn her away. It didn't take long for her to disappear through the doorway, especially since Audra was holding the door open for her.

While Loretta disappeared into the house, Nick made his way to Heath, who had seen the hot tempered rancher coming towards him. Heath-who was still inside the corral, rested his arms on the top of the fence when Nick, resting his right foot on the bottom board of the fence, leaned against the corral, his arms hanging over the top of it.

"So, she came here after all." Heath made no attempt to hide his displeasure. Whatever he'd expected from Nick, it wasn't what he got. As, like their mother had done, Nick started talking about the past. Only it wasn't to reveal he'd known about Loretta or anything like that. No, he started talking about the war…something Heath had seen none of. How could he when his father had practically begged him to make sure he gave Victoria all the help he could.

"Have you ever been without family? Have you ever struggled just to live from day to day, hoping you'll live to see another day, a better day?" Nick kept his eyes forward, but his voice was firm and the tone in his voice hard. It made Heath want to hide, as he knew his brother's mind must be on the war…something his brothers seldom talked about. Heath got another verbal punch as Nick turned his head and glared at him. "Have you ever found you're behind a barb wire fence eating food covered with bugs because that was the only way to do what I just said…live and hope for a better day?"

Heath knew his brother had been a prisoner of war towards the end of the Civil War, but the man had never talked so openly about the horrible conditions of the place. "What has that to do with Dr. Snyder and us? She wasn't a prisoner of war!"

"One doesn't have to be thrown into Carterson as I was to experience hell." Nick pulled back from the fence and studied his brother's face. "I'm not happy with Father's choices, but I'm not going to punish our half-sister for them either." Nick turned around and walked away. He had other things to do than to keep arguing with a brother who could be just as stubborn as he was.


	23. The End

Chapter Twenty Three

"Pappy said I was pretty sick, said the family thought they'd lose me." Audra was sitting on the couch telling Loretta about waking up in the hospital and all that followed when Heath walked through the front door. He could hear the Clarks talking to Victoria and their two guests, who were disappearing down the hallway and into the dining room. When it came to Audra, the blonde haired woman never noticed as she continued telling Loretta everything. For Loretta's part, she heard the door and saw Heath out of the corner of her eye, but kept her focus on her half-sister. In telling her story, Audra had made more than one funny comment while others were of a more serious nature. Loretta didn't want to chance missing anything Audra was telling her simply because the half-brother who was struggling the most to accept Loretta's existence had entered the home.

"Pappy said you were raised by just your Mother and aunt.. Weren't you ever lonely? Did you have any friends? Did you ever want brothers?" Audra stopped telling her story and looked straight at Loretta. "Or a sister?" She slid her hand back and forth on a part of the couch cushions.

The look in Audra's eyes told Loretta the young woman was really asking 'Am I the only one that felt that way?', along with the fact that; after her illness, Audra might not have as many friends. While the questions, both verbal and nonverbal ones, made Loretta's heart ache just a little, she still managed a small smile as she clasped the palms of her hands together. "Yes, there were many times I was lonely. There weren't that many children to play with." Loretta saw no reason to state the reason she hadn't had many playmates. People's bad attitudes wasn't something she needed to talk to Audra about. "When it comes to brothers; well, sometimes a few of the boys in Strawberry would say unkind things," Loretta chose her words carefully, seeing no reason for Audra to know exactly what those boys had chosen to say. "I would wish I had a brother or two who would be willing to have a conversation with them." Loretta saw no reason to state such conversations would have included closed fists. She had to fight to control her voice as she continued, as she didn't wish to scare Audra. "More than once when I was little, I would pretend my doll was my sister." Loretta paused and then, for Audra's sake, unclasped her hands and laid her left one over Audra's right one-stopping it from moving back and forth on the cushions. "I'd say I think there's a chance I just met the best sister a person could have, and that makes up for any loneliness or hard times I went through growing up."

Audra's face lit up with pure joy as she then asked Loretta if it was all right for the two of them to write to each other when Loretta went back to Rockville. "Mother wants me to practice anyway. And if anyone says anything bad to you, just tell Nick. Heath says Nick has a mean right hook-just don't ask me where he keeps it. Only hook I've ever seen any of my brothers with goes at the end of their fishing poles."

Loretta couldn't help it; she busted laughing. "I'll remember that." She smiled from ear to ear.

While Audra didn't know why what she'd said that was so funny, she could still tell the laughter coming from Loretta was not mean in anyway, and Dr. Snyder was happy they were sisters. The fact that this was the case made Audra feel like she was walking on cloud nine…and it showed in her eyes and on her face.

While his sisters laughed, Heath, who heard Loretta's unspoken confession, heard Nick's words ringing in his ears. _"One doesn't have to be thrown into Carterson as I was to experience hell."_ For the first time since being told of his father's affair, Heath felt badly for the way he'd acted. He also admitted to himself that Loretta T Snyder might not be a bad addition to the family after all. However, before he had time to think of anything else, Audra finally realized he was standing in the foyer listening to her and Loretta.

"Heath!" Audra squealed in delight, jumped up, ran to her brother and hugged him. She did that a lot, ran to any of her brothers and hugged them, when they came in the house after working for house outside. "I told you Sis would come to visit me, to visit us!"

"So, I see." Heath gave Audra a small crooked smile even if he still wasn't ready to swallow his pride or admit out loud what he'd just thought to himself; he wasn't about to do anything to hurt his baby sister. He turned his attention to Loretta, who remained sitting on the couch-giving her the same small smile. "You've made Audra's day, thank you."

'At least you're a polite one, even if you do resent my presence' Loretta thought as she returned Heath's smile with one of her own and told him he was welcome. As she did so, it was all Heath could do to hide his shock. Loretta T Snyder had a crooked smile similar to his and at the end of that smile were dimples as clear as Nick's. "You're more than welcome."

"Let me show you your room!" Audra hurried back to her sister and began tugging on her right hand.

Heath couldn't help it; he started chuckling. "You might as well follow her; Audra doesn't know the meaning of giving up."

"Yes, I do." Audra, who missed the twinkle in her brother's eyes. "There's just no reason for me do that now, nothing wrong with what I want! Is there?" She turned and looked at Loretta and asked quietly, "Is there?"

"Of course not, and I don't think Heath meant to imply there was." Loretta told her.

"Of course, I didn't." Heath assured Audra and then quickly excused himself. In between his silent realizations, and Audra's questioning his words, Heath was out of his comfort zone and needed room to breathe as it were.

While Audra led Loretta up the stairs and Heath headed for the kitchen, Silas and Jarrod were walking out of the study. After watching Heath, Loretta and Audra all disappear out of sight, Silas smiled as he held out his hand towards Jarrod.

Jarrod might have asked the family's faithful servant what he was doing only there was no need. Just that morning, Silas had told Jarrod that Loretta would be coming before the day was through. "I just feel it" was the only explanation Silas would give Jarrod when the attorney asked Silas how he knew. He'd then been crazy enough to make a bet with the man. Jarrod pulled out his wallet and handed Silas the money owed him.

"Do you want to bet…." Silas started to say only to break out in a wide grin as Jarrod turned around, headed back to the study and heard the oldest Barkley reply before Silas could finish his sentence.

"No!" Jarrod flicked his wrist. "I'm not making another bet with you. You know this family too well and that; apparently, includes a half-sister we are just getting to know!"

THE END

A/N The special needs child who requested this told me it needs a sequel. I told them that I couldn't promise that-with the way things are right now. They shocked me by saying 'maybe I'll write it'. I told them to go for it...said if they brought me the major part of the story, I would clean up the paragraphs and add details where needed. If they actually shock me again by actually doing that, there will be a sequel. If not, this is it.


End file.
